Rebirth of a Maelstrom
by AbyssEater
Summary: [Rewrite] He had died at the hands of his best friend. It should've been over for him except nothing's normal when it came to Naruto as he was reborn, more powerful than anyone could've imagined him becoming. With that he will forge his own way, his own destiny where no fate can bind him to imaginary strings. Exactly the way he likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Lying in a puddle of his own blood and water a young boy could be seen staring up at the sky. His blue eyes slowly lost their light as blood exited his body from the fist shaped hole in his chest.

'I-is this… Is this how it ends?' The boy thought as his blond hair stuck to his face from the rain that cascaded upon his dying form. 'I didn't even get to be Hokage.'

How could it go so wrong so fast? He couldn't help but wonder.

The day had started like a normal one, at least as normal as it could be for him. He woke up, ate and brushed his teeth. Unfortunately that's where things spiraled out of control.

He had been called into the Hokage office along with his fellow graduates and friends. Sakura, his crush, was there as well looking particularly distraught. It was then that Tsunade, the current Hokage explained the reason for the girl's current state.

Sasuke.

His friend, or at least ex-friend, had left Konoha in favor for getting power. The first emotion that Naruto felt upon hearing that was anger.

Angry at how Sasuke could leave all of them behind. He had everything Naruto wanted in his life. People looked up to him. Girls were interested in him. Hell, even his own sensei favored him. The boy was called a prodigy and he threw it all away for what.

Power?

Yes, Sasuke had told them of his dream, no ambition. He wanted to kill his brother, the same brother who had killed off his entire clan in a single night.

He couldn't understand how he could always act so grumpy. He had tried his best to be friends with him, something he thought had worked as despite how he often acted Naruto knew he enjoyed those times like he did himself.

So why?

Why was he lying here, in the Valley of the End with a fist sized hole in his chest courtesy of a Chidori. Didn't he see he only wanted to bring him back? So they could continue being team 7. He had promised Sakura he would bring him back.

Heh, he chuckled weakly as blood escaped his lips. She would probably be disappointed if she would see him now. Calling him a failure.

A failure. It was a term often associated with him. Looking back at his life Naruto couldn't help but agree. They labeled him as a failure of a shinobi, having failed graduation several times. He never let it show though, how much those words got to him.

No, instead he kept on smiling. Loudly proclaiming how he would one day become Hokage. How one day they would no longer look at him in disgust or loathing. How it would be replaced with respect and adoration. It truly was a child's fantasy, now that he thought about it.

He coughed up blood as he could feel himself getting more tired the longer he was lying there. Blanking out for short periods of time as he had to put effort into keeping his eyes open.

If only, he thought. If only he had fought back more seriously then he wouldn't be lying here.

If only his sensei had taught him properly then perhaps he would now be on his way to Konoha, dragging a battered and bruised Sasuke behind him.

And if only Sasuke wasn't so obsessed with revenge.

But alas… his life had been against him from the start, he realised.

As his surroundings began to darken, he couldn't help but let out a last chuckle, a tear running down his face as he silently apologized for those that believed in him.

He had let them down.. again. Guess that's another one on the list of his failures.

And with that, Naruto Uzumaki let out his last breath.

* * *

Not too far away two blurs could be seen traveling through the forest at high speeds.

''How far away are we Pakkun.'' Kakashi asked as his lone visible eye was focused onto his smaller travel companion.

''We're close, I.. I can smell blood from here.'' Pakkun replied, his enhanced senses due to him being a dog catching the smell of freshly spilled blood.

Nodding grimly they increased their pace as Kakashi could feel lingering traces of Kyuubi's chakra pass by him.

''Is this…'' Kakashi muttered as he looked at the Valley of the End that showed signs of a large battle having been fought.

''K-Kakashi…'' His companion muttered as it held its paw out towards a small speck lying in the middle of the valley.

''Oh god…Naruto!'' Kakashi screamed after focusing on it and recognizing the blond hair of his student. Wasting no time Kakashi jumped down before sprinting over to where one of his students was lying.

''No… No! NO!NO!NO!'' Kakashi repeated, losing composure as he got closer and noticed he wasn't breathing, a fist sized hole was in his chest from what he recognized as his technique. His hand trembled as he knelt down and moved towards his jugular vein. Hoping it wasn't what it looked despite knowing deep down it was already too late. ''Come on…'' Kakashi mumbled as he couldn't feel any pulse.

A little bit away Pakkun looked sadly as his summoner did his best to keep himself together while praying to any god out there that what he was seeing wasn't real.

''Sensei… Sensei I'm sorry.'' A lone tear ran down his visible eye after realizing that it had no use. Naruto, his student, his sensei's legacy was dead. No longer among the living and killed by none other than his friend, using a Jutsu Kakashi had taught him personally.

''Kakashi… it, it's no use.'' Pakkun found it surprisingly hard to form the correct words as he looked sadly at the corpse of the blond. He had so much potential, Pakkun had seen so himself as he had defeated the One tails. For someone so young to die by Kakashi's own signature technique… Pakkun could already feel the self loathing that started to develop inside of Kakashi. ''It's best if we… If we bring him to Konoha so he could at least get a proper burial.''

Kakashi didn't reply. Instead he was focused on the smile his dead student held. He recognized the smile, having it seen on so many older shinobi who either had family members of them lose their lives or were on the doorstep to death themselves.

It was a smile of acceptance. Acceptance that they were gone, that they were about to die and didn't fight it a single bit. To see such a smile on his student was simply disheartening.

Finally Kakashi moved the dead body of his student in his arms before standing up. ''Pakkun, let's head back. The retrieval has been a,'' Kakashi had to swallow. ''A failure.''

A funeral was held later that same week. One that was attended by everyone that knew him, including members of his graduating class. Kakashi had seen both Tsunade and Jiraiya crying as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Kakashi still remember the look the Hokage had when she saw him enter her office, carrying the dead body of Naruto. She had stared blankly at it before Kakashi had excused himself after noticing she was doing her best not to cry. The woman had closed herself in her office for the rest of the day.

He remembered how he had stumbled upon Jiraiya seemingly drinking himself to death in one of the many bars. Kakashi could honestly say the man had never seemed older than he did at that exact moment.

Then, when all his friends who were informed of Naruto's death shortly after they got out of the hospital their reactions weren't much different. Even now he could see Hinata's look of disbelief as she received the news.

Tsunade had shortly thereafter declared Uchiha Sasuke a A-ranked missing nin with a very sizable bounty, dead or alive.

* * *

In an unknown place ten holograms could be seen. Each standing on what appeared to be a finger of a massive demonic looking statue.

''Zetsu, why have you called us all here for.'' A man spoke up as purple ringed eyes looked at the plant-like man.

''We have import**ant news to report. Uzumaki Naruto the** Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is dead.'' Silence, no one said a thing as they processed the info and looked at their leader who signalled for Zetsu to continue. Here as almost mocking grin formed as the plant man's eyes locked upon Itachi's figure. ''It was reported he has been killed by **none other than Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother** after he tried to stop him from going to Orochimaru.''

Everyone's eyes locked on Itachi who had closed his eyes as he heard what Zetsu told them. ''But that's **not all. Uchiha Sasuke has been marked as an A-rank missing nin by Konoha wanted dead** or alive.''

One could almost feel the amusement Zetsu held as all the attention was on Uchiha Kinslayer.

''Tch, should've gotten rid of that brat, un.'' Deidara spoke up not wasting a chance to bad mouth any Uchiha. ''Now we have to wait several years for the Kyuubi to reform, un.''

Itachi said nothing.

''This is an unfortunate setback. While we weren't ready to seal the Beast just yet it is unknown how long it will take for the Bijuu to reform with reports each varying in time. For now i want Zetsu to keep gathering information while keeping an eye out for any large concentrations of chakra. Kakuzu, Hidan, both of you keep collecting funds we will be needing soon. The rest of you will head out to Otogakure which i heard was Orochimaru's own village. I want you to go there and turn that village into a crater while keeping an eye out for any information regarding the snake. He's been a thorn in our sides for too long and even now is causing us trouble. Dismissed.''

One by one the holograms disappeared until only one remained. Red, glowing eyes staring upwards which held a small amount of regret that his plan for the Uchiha Clan's name to be cleared has backfired. ''Foolish little brother.'' Was all he said before he too vanished leaving behind an empty cave.

* * *

In one of the rooms located in the hospital in the Underworld, the sound of a crying baby could be heard.

A middle aged man with black hair could be seen looking peacefully at the blonde haired woman lying in bed. Holding in her arms was a small baby who had a small amount of blond hair on his head. As the baby opened his eyes both male and female took note of his cerulean blue eyes that matched the woman that was holding him.

''So adorable~'' The woman said as she let the baby play with one of her fingers. ''What do you think Zekram-kun.'' She looked at the black haired male.

''I think it's a shame he looks almost identical to you.'' He joked before answering seriously upon noticing the woman's dangerous look. ''I mean, uh, he's indeed very cute.'' He answered nervously.

''You want to hold him?'' She asked him. ''Does little Naruto-kun want to see it's daddy?'' She small baby seemed to laugh as his small arms made grabbing motions towards the man who approached and gently took him out of her arm.

''He truly looks a lot like you…'' The man said with a smile. ''I wonder which power he inherits. Your flames or my Power of Destruction.''

''We'll have to wait until he's older.'' The woman said as she carefully sat up. Despite being a Phenix and capable of healing her wounds quickly she still felt the phantom pains of having given birth not that long ago. ''Usually children show their powers around their seven or eight years old.''

The door to their room was suddenly opened as both parents looked at who entered. ''Zeoticus, Venelana.'' Zekram greeted the two.

''Lord Bael, you too Lady Riette.'' There eyes landed on the small bundle Zekram was holding. ''Is that…'' Venelana said as she looked at her ancestor.

''Indeed, this is Naruto… Naruto Bael.'' Both Venelana and Zeoticus took a few steps closer and looked at the small baby.

''Naruto… strange name.'' Venelana said to Riette as she noticed he had the same hair color and eyes. ''He looks a lot like you.''

''Hehe, It means Maelstrom which seems fitting as we can already see his potential. What brings you here?''

''Aside from visiting you and little Naruto-kun here we're checking up ourselves.'' Venelana placed her hand on her stomach causing the other two adults to understand she meant.

The pair left their room shortly thereafter allowing both parents to spend time with their child. At the end of the day Riette was allowed to leave the hospital after several check ups. The following days it was busy at the Bael mansion as visitors from all sorts of Devil Houses came by to congratulate both Lord Bael and Riette on the birth of their son.

A few Devils even tried to make several marriage contracts but were quickly shot down the moment Riette heard of those, telling Zekram she wants her son to find someone to love on his own and refusing any offer that was made. No-one dared to argue with the woman who could burn even High-Class Devils with a single touch, they weren't that stupid.

* * *

In a destroyed field, one of the many acres of land the Bael Clan owned Naruto could be seen standing. He was currently 13 years old and had had grown a lot over the years. His blond hair had grown both spiky and longer to the point he had a few bangs that were covering his eyes. He was both well built and tall for his age, being an inch or two taller than his good friends, Sirzechs and Ajuka.

Sirzechs was the son of Lord and Lady Gremory. Whereas he looked a lot like his mother, Sirzechs on the other hand was almost a copy of his father with the exception of his face which was more towards Lady Venelana's shape.

Sirzechs was almost two years younger than he was though that didn't stop them from becoming good friends the moment their parents had introduced them to one another during a visit to the Gremory Estate.

And it was due to him that he had met Ajuka. He was a young boy with green hair which he prefered slicked back and light blue eyes several shades lighter than his own. Despite his young age he was smart and Naruto wasn't ashamed to admit that when it came to strategy games or anything the like he would not stand a chance. He was by no means stupid but Ajuka was just another level of smart.

Something else of interest had happened to him. Something that had brought the attention of the entire Underworld on him. While even early on they had already begun speculating which of his parents' power he had inherited.

The Power of Destruction of the first Bael, or the Phenex's flames, his mother's especially as they were the hottest Phenex flames in history. But no, he inherited neither. No, his were something more.. A mutation of the two.

The first time he unlocked his power was with his parents when he was just past 8 years old. They were in an empty field much like the one he was standing in now before they instructed him to search deep within himself. He had done what they had asked of him but neither were expecting the results.

The first thing that happened was the incredible amount of power he had released. It was like a dam had been broken. It was so much and so potent everyone in the surrounding area could feel it.

Soon thereafter a set of gasps were heard as both Zekram Bael and Riette looked at their son who stood before him. His arms were covered in flames, but what caught their attention was the color of the flames. They were dark red and crackled with what appeared to dark crimson colored sparks which destroyed anything it touched. His parents had to take a few steps back from the immense heat that came from the flames covering his arms.

His father quickly recognized the sparks as being his clan's ability but was still confused regarding the color of his flames. A glance towards Riette showed she was as surprised as he was as it looked like some sort of mutation of both their powers they simultaneously thought.

They had asked him to call his power back before immediately bringing him to someone with more understanding on the matter. Once there their speculations were confirmed that it was indeed a mutation between Phenix and Bael powers and aptly named it, **Flames of Destruction**. Of course, once news came out that the current Bael heir had an entire new bloodline, a combination between two of Underworld's most wanted powers they flocked to him to catch a glimpse of said power.

Not to mention the amount of marriage proposals that came in. There was at least one of each House, well aside from his own and extended family. It wasn't even clear whether or not his powers would pass down to any children he might have.

Luckily for Naruto though, his parents made sure they all stayed away as he wasn't used to the attention on him. They all listened. After all, nobody wishes to be on bad terms with the Bael Clan, the one clan which held the rank of Great King due to having the purest blood and an enormous amount of influence.

Back with Naruto, the boy could be seen forming dozens of magic circles each second. After realizing that he had incredible reserves for his age he had started early on with several exercises to help him control it.

One such exercise was the one he was doing now. It helped both increase his control over his power while simultaneously helps increasing his casting speed.

Some had already begun calling Sirzechs, Ajuka and himself the future of the Devil race as each had shown a high degree of expertise over their powers despite their young age. Not to mention that each of them had above normal amounts of Demonic energy compared to Devils their own age or older.

Releasing a sigh, Naruto stopped what he was doing allowing the remaining magic circle to shoot a concentrated beam of crimson flames straight down which expanded upon coming in contact with the ground. Naruto had to squint his eyes as the light it gave off was too much even for him. As it died off Naruto looked at the scorched area that reached close to fifty foot in diameter.

''Pretty good for a such a simple attack.'' Naruto nodded to himself in satisfaction before he turned around and calmly made his way back home. Hopefully his father had something he could do or else he'd look for his mother.

* * *

''Father.'' Naruto greeted as he saw him the moment he stepped inside of the mansion before taking note that he wasn't alone, and he wasn't counting the maids.

''Ah Naruto,'' His father returned his greeting. ''Let me introduce you to Lord and Lady Sitri.'' He motioned over to the couple standing near him. Naruto looked at the black haired man and woman who both had violet eyes like his father had.

''Uhm, nice to meet you.'' Naruto bowed his head in respect before turning his head slightly to the right where a young girl could be seen standing. She had long black hair set in twin tails with a pair of violet eyes that looked at him with barely hidden curiosity. ''Who's this?'' He asked the adults in the room.

''That's our daughter, Serafall.'' Lady Sitri spoke up. ''Come on Sera-chan, say hi.''

Slowly the young girl stepped towards him. Her eyes were focused somewhere else missing the raised eyebrow Naruto had as he watched her stop in front of him.

''Uhm… Nice to meet you, Naru-tan.'' She shyly introduced herself, still not looking at him.

Naruto stared at her outstretched hand for a moment before accepting it. ''Nice to meet you as well, Serafall.'' He then looked at his father. ''You know where Kaa-san is?'' He refrained from using the more affectionate suffix in front of the guest. While he never said it out loud, Naruto enjoyed spending time with his mother more than his father. He didn't hate him or anything but he felt more connected with his mother compared to his father.

''She should be in the library, at least that's what she told me.''

Of course, his parents had noticed this even without him having voiced so but neither made any effort to change him. If he preferred spending time with his mother over his father they weren't going to stop him.

''I see… I'll be going then.'' He bowed once more before walking off to find his mother.

''Such a well mannered kid.'' Lord Sitri commented as they watched his form disappear from their eyes.

Zekram chuckled lightly, glad they had beaten proper manners into him early on or who knows how he might've acted.

* * *

Naruto released a tired sigh as he entered his bedroom and let his gaze wander around. It was big, way bigger than it should be for being just a bedroom. Then again, most Devils owned ridiculously large homes. Initially he was confused why someone would need a house that big when most Devil families were made up from two to three members. He came to realise that most of the spare rooms belonged to staff which was mostly made up from maids.

He dragged his feet towards the bed before allowing his body to fall onto it. Despite his aching muscles having already healed due to the Phenix blood in him he was still tired despite not looking anything like it.

He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was already asleep.

Blue eyes fluttered open before staring around in confusion.

''Already morning?'' Naruto said to himself before he sat up only for him to frown as he appeared to be in some sort of sewer? Standing up he noticed just how big the ''sewer'' he found himself was. Narrowing his eyes he spotted a bright light up ahead. Looking behind him it was the opposite as he couldn't see a thing so with a shrug he started walking towards the light.

He arrived in what appeared to be an even bigger room if that was even possible. A large cage was before him except it was completely empty. He took a few steps closer to the golden bars. Wondering where he was and what sort of animal this cage before him was meant for.

A sudden light that appeared in the middle of the empty cage caused Naruto to jump back, his arms already coated in crimson colored flames in preparation for what was to come.

As the light died down Naruto's eyebrows rose as he stared at what looked like an older version of himself except… weaker? He couldn't sense any Demonic energy from the man before him. And what was with the look on the man's face? He was looking at him with an expression befitting one of sadness.

''Who…'' Naruto looked the older blond over. He had blond, spiky hair more wild than his own. He did note that it was the same shade as his mother's hair and his own. He had a pair of jaw-length bangs and piercing blue eyes so much like himself. He wore a green jacket with over it what he recognized as a white haori which had a flame motic. Finishing it off was the headband the man had around his forehead which held a strange symbol he couldn't quite recognize. ''Who are you.'' He asked warily of the man in front of him. Despite not sensing any Demonic or Holy energy from him Naruto could tell the man was still dangerous.

Instead of answering him the blond man slowly made his way over to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he increased the output of his flames the closer he got while carefully stepping back. While he was sure that if he wanted to he could've erased this man from existence, a part of his mind was against it. ''Don't move closer.'' Naruto warned as several magic circles came into existence, floating behind him.

Despite his warning the man didn't listen, seemingly aware of the inner conflict he was having in his mind that stopped him from acting till he stood mere feet away from him.

_Do something!_ Naruto could hear himself screaming in his mind.

_Fight him, kill him! Do anything!_ Yet, despite his mind warning him he was powerless for some reason and he didn't like it any bit as this man could strike him down without any effort if he wished to.

He was surprised however as instead of striking him down, the man brought him in a hug. A hug that was strangely comforting for some reason. His arms hang limply to the side, the fire having dissipated the second the man had embraced him.

_Why? Why does this feel good? _He didn't even know this man.

''Sorry…'' He heard him mutter. Sorry for what? This wasn't making any sense.

''I'm sorry for putting such a burden on you. If only I knew… If I knew this was going to happen I would never have sealed the Kyuubi in my own son.''

_Hold on! Son? Kyuubi? _While he looked a lot like him, last time he checked his father had black hair and violet eyes whereas his mother looked more like the person in front of him. And what was this about sealing the Kyuubi? Was that the reason this cage was here? He had heard of Kyuubi Youkai, the strongest of their race but never of sealing one in a child.

''I'm sorry.'' He pushed the man away. ''I think you're mistaking me for someone else. My father is Zekram Bael, current leader of the Bael clan and I can tell you he looks nothing like you even if we share similarities.''

The man winced and then frowned. ''I know. I am-no, was your father in your life before this one.'' Naruto was sure his eyebrows would've receded into his hairline if they could. Previous life, like reincarnation and such?

''I've seen it all, your previous life. From the moment you were born till you died from my place, here, inside you.''

''Phrasing.'' Naruto muttered which was ignored.

''Though I can't say i really was a father to you, can I. Especially not compared to this other man.'' Oh Minato had indeed seen it all and could see the genuine care the man had for his son.. Which was also his son in some weird way.

''Wait! What is your name?''

''Oh… hehe.'' The man scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. ''Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.''

''Fire shadow?'' He looked at the older blond who didn't reply. He felt a slight twinge in the back of his mind. He shook his head. ''Regardless, Minato huh… What are you doing here? If what you say is indeed true and I have indeed reincarnated why are you still here. What are you even?''

''I am a small part of my original soul. When I died sealing the Kyuubi in you using the Shiki Fujin I imprinted a copy of both myself and Kushina incase you ever needed us.'' He frowned. ''Unfortunately it seems Kushina's imprint is no longer here for some reason.'' His form began to flicker between transparent and solid. ''It seems my time is up.''

''Wait already?! You still haven't explained the rest! What does this all mean, where are you from and how does this affect me!?''

Instead of replying, the man brought him in one more hug before he took a few steps back. ''Despite you no longer being my son I want you to know that I'm proud of you and once more I'm sorry, Naruto.'' With that being said the man slowly became more and more transparent before he was gone. Naruto stared at the spot the blond had previously occupied with mixed emotions. This has brought up so many questions he honestly wasn't even sure what to do.

For some reason he felt like he had lost a part of himself he never knew he had..

* * *

Naruto groaned lightly as he woke up. Blue eyes staring at the ceiling of the room, not bothered in the slightest from the naked body he could feel pressed against his side.

How long had it been? How much time had gone by since he first met the blond man deep inside his conscious? That's right, 4 years since that day and he was not any smarter when it came to said topic. The first thing he had done the next day when he was awake was asking his parents if either were familiar with the symbol the man wore on the headband around his head. Unfortunately, neither of his parents had the slightest clue and when asked about it he told them it came to him in a dream as to not raise any suspicion.

There was also that man's name, Minato Namikaze. He had searched through the massive library for any hints regarding said name only to come up with nothing. While there were some Minato's, none matched the description of the one he had met in his mind or wherever it exactly was.

So, after numerous failures to gain any information Naruto had given up and instead using the time to train more vigorously than he did before. His mother was concerned as he had trained himself to the point even his Phenix blood was unable to properly heal him without a long rest.

It had paid off however as he was widely known as strongest youth followed closely behind by his friends Sirzechs and Ajuka who, like him, were recognized as prodigies when it came to fighting and power.

Surprisingly, Serafall had made a name for herself with her unique ice magic compared to the rest of her family whom were all water users. She had undergone quite the personality change as well. No longer was she the same shy little girl he had first met. Instead she became more outspoken yet kept her somewhat childish part of her that could get on his nerves sometimes. Though she seemed not to care, in fact she seemed to do it on purpose whenever he was around much to his dismay.

''Morning Naruto-sama.'' A woman's voice from his right snapped him out of his memories. Looking at the owner of the voice he stared right at a pair of green eyes which stared sleepily back.

This was also something that had changed about him. After reaching a certain age, puberty started to happen and with that came hormones. He did his best to ignore them as much as he was capable of but eventually, after a hard training session he just couldn't help himself and woke up the next morning with one of the many maids that worked for his father in his bed. Naked like himself.

Of course with his luck, his mother had to enter his room that exact day after noticing he wasn't awake yet when it was close to noon. To say she was angry was quite the understatement and chewed him out for a while. Thankfully his father had managed to calm her down so he could explain that it was bound to happen with how his hormones were acting up and that is was better he did it with one of their maids instead of some random woman he could've picked up from the streets.

So eventually she conceded which prompted him to sleep with their maids whenever he feels like it, as long as they agreed of course. While he could go out and probably get a girlfriend or whatever, he wasn't really interested in anyone much to the dismay of several young women as Naruto had grown quite handsome over the years, looking more and more like the man he had met in his mind all those years ago. His training had given his body a nice amount of muscles, nothing over the top though. His hair was a bit longer than his younger self yet shorter than Minato had with less spikes in them. His height had increased to the point that he was just a few inches shorter than his father was but if this kept up he'd be catching up in no time, much to his delight.

Jumping out of bed he moved to the bathroom and take a quick shower as he was still a bit dirty from last night. A nice shower helped keeping him awake as well.

Perhaps he could see of Sirzechs was up for a spar?

* * *

End Chapter.

Haven't changed much at all. Fixed a few spelling mistakes and hopefully haven't overlooked anything. I found the initial chapter still working well.

The next chapter will likely be largely the same as well before I'll get to making large changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Hearing someone knock on the door leading to his room, Naruto looked up from the book he was currently enthralled by. He had been reading it since this morning as it was really interesting. It told short stories of the early days Angels and Devils and how the Underworld became what it is today.

''Come in.'' He called out as the door to his room opened.

''Hello Naruto-sama.'' He looked at the owner of the voice which revealed itself to belong to a young woman with long, dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders and ending just above the middle of her back. Another one of the many maids that worked for his family.

Even from where he was sitting in the dimly lit room he was able to see the light blush that adorned the woman's cheeks as she averted her eyes after noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. It allowed her to see his well developed muscles he had gained and kept over the several decades he had been alive.

Naruto flicked a few blond locks to the side, allowing her to see his piercing blue eyes, ones that had lost a part of their warmth after having experienced loss.

The maid frowned for a moment as she remembered that day. That fateful day where he had received the news that had changed him into the person that sat before her.

''_What did you call me here for father? Is mother better?'' Naruto asked as he had hurriedly made his way to his father's office after being asked to get here as soon as he could. His mother had been diagnosed with a very deadly disease a few months ago. It was lethal to Devils but he, along with many others had speculated she could survive due to her Phenix blood._

_An emergency, they called it which seemed to be true as the tension in the room was close to -if not- palpable._

_His father looked at him with a look that held no emotion, no expression except coldness. For a moment he said nothing, instead he looked his son over._

_He had grown a lot, from a young boy into a fine adult even if he was still very young by Devil standards. He had gotten taller, standing at six feet exact making him as tall as he himself was. His blond hair that held a unique spikiness to it still as vibrant as ever. Blue eyes, so much like his mother stared curiously at him with hope, wondering what he was here for as he had taken a break from training today._

_Then there was also his power. Zekram could feel the hairs on his neck stand up from the close proximity he was with his son who was radiating power despite actively suppressing it. Despite his young age Zekram was not stupid, he knew that Naruto's reserves had already surpassed his own as even he was not able to make others feel so conscious of themselves by being just in the same room as someone. Well he was, but not in the way his son was able to. With him it was mainly out of fear that others had in potentially offending him or doing something that could hurt their standing in the Underworld._

_Naruto watched as his father stared at him, unknowingly he was finding the best possible way to break the news to him while knowing that his reaction wouldn't be nice regardless._

_Sighing, Zekram decided that getting straight to the point would be the best in this situation._

''_Your mother,'' Zekram noticed the change in his posture when he mentioned her, the person Naruto treasured above everyone else, something that made this all the more painful for him. ''Naruto-kun, your mother, Riette is dead.''_

_Zekram closed his eyes, awaiting his reaction. Something which he didn't have to wait long for._

_***CRRRK***_

_The temperature in the room quickly rose to unbearable levels as sweat ran down Zekram's head. ''W-what?'' He heard his son mutter as he released a massive amount of power as cracks formed around the reinforced room._

''_Naruto I-'' He stopped as he noticed his son seemed to mumble something he was unable to properly hear._

''_...impossible. Y-you're lying. She can't… She's supposed to be invincible.'' He looked at his father hoping that he was joking with him, that he did not just say that his mother, the woman he cared the most about in the world was no longer among them. ''I… I didn't even, wasn't even there… I uh…'' He shut his eyes tightly as tears trickled down his cheeks. Tears that were worth a fortune to anyone who would've gotten their hands on them in the right situation but Naruto didn't care as a teleportation circle formed underneath his feet._

_He didn't even look at his father as he was teleported away._

_Zekram sat down in his chair before releasing a tired sigh as he looked at the now destroyed room due to his son releasing his powers. Scorch marks formed on the ground and curtains with some burned to crisps. Large cracks had formed in the wall and the floor both runnin through the entire room, he should call someone to fix it when he had time._

_Out of nowhere an absolutely massive amount of demonic energy washed over him, causing his heart to skip beating for a split second as his fingers dug into his chest to keep him from collapsing. He was sure he wasn't the only one affected as it was so potent and filled with hate that no doubt the maids were doing much worse. Following the spike of energy the air got noticeably warmer to the point he had to open a window lest he be cooked alive. As he opened the window he looked outside and saw a massive pillar of flames shooting high in the sky even from several miles away he had no squint from the amount of light it gave off._

''_It seems you have truly surpassed me my son.'' Zekram noticed as the amount of power he could feel being released was already higher than his own and it kept rising. ''I can only hope he calms down as I'm sure the entire Underworld could feel if not see what is happening.''_

After that meeting the relationship between him and his father had worsened to the point that they rarely spoke to each other. Naruto had even moved his room to a different side of the large mansion. The reason for this was because of how his father acted after his mother had died. He acted like nothing had happened, like he hadn't just lost his wife. It bothered Naruto. It bothered him to the point that they had their first real argument/fight which only strained their relationship to the point that one would think they were more strangers instead of family.

The elders had tried to keep the news out of the public but unfortunately for them it didn't work as well as they hoped.

It got even worse when his father had tried to introduce some woman from a House he gave no crap about. Naruto had stared at the woman with disdain as she attempted to replace his mother. He cared nothing about her and had let it known verbally, only for his father to apologize to her for his behavior.

While some saw his actions as childish Naruto didn't care. He only knew that he did not like that woman who tried to replace his mother half a decade after she had died. Yes, his father was allowed to date someone else. He didn't expect the man to stay single for the rest of his long life but that did not mean he was going to like it.

His father couldn't do anything aside from scold him for his behavior as a fight would lean in his favor both due to his higher reserves and unique bloodline.

A bloodline which made it so he couldn't threaten to kick him out of the Clan as he would most likely be picked up by the Phenix due to him having their blood in his veins. And if that didn't work, he could go to any other Devil House which would be more than happy to take him in hopes of incorporating his unique bloodline into their own and thereby elevating their status amongst the Underworld for having a perfect mix between Phenix and Bael with the best of both and then some.

''Is there something you need?'' Naruto asked the woman standing in his room. She had been spacing out for the past few minutes much to his silent amusement.

''Ah! N-No, I'm fine!'' She shook her head, embarrassed but quickly collecting herself. ''Lord Bael has called for me to inform you that he wishes to speak with you.''

''I see…'' He muttered as the closed the book he was reading. His slight movement caused the flames of the candles in the room to flicker and change color to crimson, giving the room an eerie glow. Standing up he walked over to the closet and put on a burnt orange shirt along with a fitting white jacket. ''Let's go then.'' He motioned for the woman to lead as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Walking through the long halls beside the maid, his mind was drifting to other places.

Ever since he had first met that strange man who looked so much like him, Minato, he had experienced several dreams borderline nightmares when he went to sleep.

They were about himself, or at least a younger version of himself. He would find himself in a strange place called Konoha which as weird as it sounds didn't exist in any of the history books. There, in that place people were ninjas or shinobi whatever he couldn't quite remember.

They weren't like ninjas that existed in this day and age as they were quite the opposite of stealthy. Not to mention that those people there, humans, were capable of using chakra. An energy source exclusive to Youkai which allowed them to bend elements to their will such as spitting out massive fireballs or create large water dragons. While those feats weren't anything special as the Sitri and Phenix could do those without a sweat the fact that those were just regular humans was most surprising.

Some dreams were about a younger version of himself surviving on the streets, getting spit and cursed at. While in others he would find himself enduring torture no child should have experienced regardless of what they did. It made him realise how evil humans could be, only increasing his dislike for their race.

Oddly enough the dreams and/or nightmares would always end with him ending up with him waking up as a young boy no older than thirteen would shove an electric covered fist into his chest as strange red eyes with black tomoes would stare lifelessly as he died.

Was that what Minato meant when he spoke about him being reborn? That he had died in that world only to end up here, as heir of the most revered family in the Underworld? Would those dreams be his memories then or was it something completely different?

The only person aware that he was experiencing those dreams was hit mother whom he had informed. She was the only one he had told as they would often just spend time together where he would tell her about what happened in those dreams as she would run her fingers through his hair. Now that he thought about it she would always just smile at him, like she knew something that he didn't. Unfortunately he would never know why she did it or what those smiles meant as she was no longer among the living.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of the door leading to his father's office, the woman who escorted him knocking on the door before hearing Zekram's voice on the other side telling them to enter.

The door opened and they both walked in. ''I've brought Naruto-sama here, Bael-sama.'' She bowed her head in respect.

''Good, you're dismissed.'' He waved her away as she closed the door behind her leaving father and son in the room. ''Take a seat.'' He gestured to the chair that was on the other side of his desk.

He looked at it for a moment before with an almost unnoticeable shrug walked over and sat down.

''You wanted to see me?'' He asked quite rude as he made himself comfortable.

''Yes I did.'' Zekram's said, not bothered by his greeting as his expression turned serious. ''I take it you're aware of the current tensions between the three Biblical Factions?''

''Of course.'' Naruto answered. And how could he not? Walking around it wasn't hard to listen to hushed whispers. Meetings that were being held with increasing frequency. The older population appearing a lot more tense. ''There's a possibility of a war breaking out between Heaven, The Underworld and surprisingly Grigori. The exact reason I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me if it were for some petty reason like most wars are fought by humans. Though I have no idea why the latter would join in seeing as it should be none of their business.''

Zekram allowed a small smile to grace his face as he listened to his son talk. He had quickly come to realise that he wasn't a big fan of humans, mainly because they supported Heaven and thereby the Biblical God but he also held no small amount of disgust for the race of warmongering beings, or so he thought at least. It was somewhat amusing though for a race of humans to commit acts of atrocity that made even Devils think twice sometime.

''Is that why I'm here?''

Zekram shook his head. ''No, the reason I called you here is because I'm informing you that in a month The Underworld will wage war upon Heaven.'' Naruto allowed one of his eyebrows to rise in surprise as he was actually caught off guard. ''I, along with other heads of the families each received a letter which detailed information that the current Satans have officially declared war so it's no longer just a rumour. I'm telling you now as you will most likely be sent out to the frontlines, along with others your age. They want to show off with you, Sirzechs and Ajuka to inspire hope and fear in the enemies and our own troops. I know you are aware you three are looked up as a new age for us all and to bring us greatness.''

There was a moment of silence as Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. ''I see.'' He opened them. ''Thank you for informing me. Is there anything else or I'll take my leave. I'll be training in the mountains.''

''No, that's all. Actually,'' He remembered, stopping his son from leaving the room. ''You may be asked to visit the Phenex estate to help produce Phenex tears for the upcoming war.''

''Heh. I'll see if I have time.'' Naruto shrugged and spoke rather uncaringly. Though he had some doubts he actually had a choice..''

''Good. I'm also letting you know Mirriane's expecting a child…'' Zekram spoke rather slowly as he was careful of his son's reaction.

His eyes turned cold as ice, not betraying anything except immense dislike at the mention of her name. ''I see.'' He didn't say anything else as he left the room without looking back leaving his father to sigh in sadness at his strained relationship with his son.

He hadn't planned for his current wife to get pregnant this soon. It was hard, very hard for pure-blooded Devils to get pregnant. Why? Nobody knew exactly but it didn't change the fact that it often took several centuries between pregnancies which is why it came to such a surprise to hear that he was having another child before Naruto would reach his 100th birthday.

At least it fueled his desire to win the war as soon as possible.

* * *

''So I take it you've been told of the news as well, ne?'' Sirzechs spoke to the others in a jovial mood. One that didn't fit with the general air of somberness that was in the room.

Shortly after leaving his father's office and on his way to his training area he had run into Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium. The latter who was the newest member of their small group of friends. From the expression each sported he could assume they had received similar news.

They had invited him over and after mulling it over for a bit, he accepted. He could always train afterwards.

''Yes. Father told me just a few moments ago. There was also a mention about the Phenex and tears but I didn't quite bother to listen to be honest.'' He shrugged before brushing a few strands of his hair back. ''Oh, did they also give you some dull speech about the future of the Devils and such?''

He received two nods. ''Yeah, something about proving ourselves, right?''

''Correct. What about you Serafall?'' He looked at the only girl in the room who pouted at him.

''Mou~ I told you to call me Sera-tan.'' She grumbled at his refusal to address her in the way she wanted. Naruto looked unamused at her antics, something she quickly picked up on as she got to the point. ''Well… mother and father didn't really say anything specific… They just told me to take care of myself and allies to make sure I survive.''

Naruto hummed, not really paying attention as he began juggling a small fireball he had formed in his palm. His eyes following it as it bounced in his hands. The others in the room could feel the heat it was generating despite being so small, just proving how powerful his flames are.

''By the way Naru-tan, what are you working on? A technique or something else?''

The flame died out as Naruto closed his palm, the other members in the room looking at him in interest making him smirk. ''Sorry but it's a secret~ I can tell you though that I got the idea from him.'' He looked at Sirzechs.

''Me? I wonder if it has something to do with…'' He saw his friend's eyes lit up. ''Oh, something like that huh…'' Naruto nodded with a smile that was matched by him. ''Good luck, it took me quite a while but it's definitely worth it as you have seen yourself.'' The others in the room looked confused about what they were talking about but didn't voice their confusion. Instead deciding to wait as they will no doubt see what they are talking about in the upcoming war.

''Anyway is there anything that needs to be discussed? I'm planning on training in the mountains.'' He looked at the others, each of them shook their heads indicating that he could go. ''Cool, I'll see you all later or something.'' He stood up as a teleportation circle formed underneath him taking him out of the room.

* * *

Naruto casually walked through the busy crowd that existed out of hundreds of Devils. In fact, he walked a bit too calm for the current situation they were facing as they were all gathered on a large, empty field shielded by several powerful barriers.

It was time.

It was two months later and war had officially started. He could see the nervous expressions of men and women alike as he walked. He was surprised at himself as instead of fear he felt excitement.

Excitement at the prospect of going all out. To finally discover his limits and surpass them while he was at it.

He spotted the familiar shade of crimson which belonged to his friend Sirzechs, accompanying him were their other friends. ''Hey...'' He greeted them lazily with a casual wave as he stopped next to him.

As he looked around he could see several glances sent their way. For a good reason he mused to himself. When he made his way to his friends he could easily find them as both Ajuka and Sirzechs had reserves bigger than anyone here bar his own. It pretty much made them a beacon which was only amplified as he joined them.

''Hey Naruto, did you manage to finish what you were trying to achieve?'' Sirzechs asked him.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, making him wonder if it failed before a smirk formed on his face. ''Yep, I completed it two weeks ago actually.'' His answer surprised them.

''Two weeks…'' Sirzechs repeated before his eyes widened and was joined by the others who held similar expressions. ''Are you telling me that immense spike of Demonic energy that could be felt through the Underworld was you?!'' Despite trying he couldn't quite keep the shock out of his voice. How could he not as it was talked about by everyone. Not to forget that it had rained for three days straight following the heatwave that had affected them all.

Naruto scoffed. ''Of course it was me. Who else has enough power with the exception of you and Ajuka?'' He waved his hand unconcerned by their looks. ''Just wait till you see it in action. You can't miss it.'' He said with pride. They could feel his excitement and didn't know if they had to be worried for him since he seemed to be almost looking forward to fighting.

''You two have your own Phenex Tears?'' He asked and they showed him a few vials. He hummed. ''You sure you'd be able to keep those safe like that?'' It was a good question to ask given that they were going to fight and likely get hit as well.

''Of course. These vials are made from special minerals by the Agares Clan. More than capable of withstanding a blow here and there.''

''Huh.. Didn't think of that.. Oh well.'' He looked around and his eyes then widened if only by a tiny amount. The reason for that being that the Four Satans showed themselves which was quite rare.

However, as they began giving a speech he simply zoned them out. He doubt he could care one bit whatever they're saying. Likely being nothing more than crap given that they're the reason that this war is happening in the first place.

At least he could see Lucifer's charisma at work as he saw more than a few dozen devils enthralled by his speech which if one thought about for more than a few seconds you could smell the lies right there.

He silently begged for them to hurry up. His blood was pumping. He felt his energy circulate through his body, ready to be let loose by him. The urge to fight was calling out to him. Already he could see himself slaughtering both Angel and Fallen left and right. Hell, with his current state he'd likely kill even a Devil should they be in their way.

Unknown even to himself, his eyes usually a beautiful blue turned red as he released his killing intent in response to his thoughts. Flames began to flicker in existence and earning wary looks as others took a step away from the rising heat he was generating.

He continued to release his flames. Some forming at his feet while others were dancing up his arms and to his shoulders. A sensation of malice was being released by those flames, one that was eerie even for them.

It definitely garnered the attention of the Satans who wore a smirk at the sight. They were all aware of him, Sirzechs and Ajuka who likely become heavy hitters in this war. The amount of power they were sensing easily matching a Seraph and then some.

And looking at the rest they could see they too were ready to bring pride to their faction.

So why keep them waiting?

The barriers surrounding them dropping and already they could feel the concentrated amount of Holy Energy in the far distance. Naruto was the first to move, jumping high in the air before his unique flames formed on his back and propelling himself forward as nothing more than a blur.

He was going to make first contact and hopefully also the first to spill their blood, Angel or Fallen.

* * *

End Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

He was a monster-no, a Demon.

That's what went through everyone's mind as they witnessed the one-sided slaughter that was happening before them.

How?

How was this possible?

He was just one man for crying out loud!

Yet, despite that he was lowering their numbers, one by one. Some shuddered at the smile he wore. A smile that promised certain death that would come for them, should they attempt to oppose them or not. Even now, the man's blond hair was painted red from the blood of their comrades. And his eyes.. those which had been blue much like a cloudless sky were now nothing more than a pair of crimson orbs that looked at them like they were nothing more than mere annoyances.

Preposterous.

They, children of God himself, looked at as they were nothing?

Scowling, hundreds of magic circles formed in the air behind them which began shooting repeated light spears at the demon in human skin. The blond looked amused at their attempt and allowed their attacks to get closer and closer before he, with a snap of his fingers, summoned a massive wall of destructive fire that reached high into the sky for miles to see..

Their light spears were reduced to nothing upon coming in contact with those mutated flames, much to their dismay as they were the go-to attack when it came to dealing with those from the Underworld. After all, merely a graze of their light spears were enough to make the average Devil cry out in pain.

Behind the wall of flames Naruto gave a smirk before he disappeared.

Slowly but surely the flames died down, several light spears were formed in preparation, only for them to see no-one there. It was empty, the only sign he was ever there was the scorched ground before them.

''Grrk!'' Gurgling sounds reached their ears, prompting them to turn around only to see their target standing there. His back facing them, unconcerned that they might strike him down.

Smirking arrogantly they got ready to attack him once more, only for their eyes to widen as one by one they fell to their knees. Each of them sporting a hole where their heart used to be.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance as he could feel their life force fade away.

One would be surprised if they were to see the look he was sporting at this exact moment. Even with himself covered in blood of those he had slain he still was not satisfied. He had hoped that this war would provide him with opponents which he could test himself again. To finally find out what his limits are.

But instead all he got were a few dozen grunts that were not even worth the effort he had put in. They were weak, detestable. Just mere annoyances who stood in the way of the true important ones that were fighting in this war.

But alas. He casually shrugged his shoulders. Perhaps if he would kill more and more of them, someone more powerful would appear?

With that, a pair of wings made of flames formed on his back as he kicked off. Leaving behind a field littered with corpses belonging to one of Heaven's many battalions that were eradicated by a single man in just over a minute.

* * *

Moments after he had left Serafall arrived at the spot along with a small platoon of Devils who stared around with small amount of shock at the blood and scorch littered field.

''Dear Lucifer, what happened here?" One of the men asked. The scorch marks were still smoking. There were no bodies as when Angels and Fallen died, their bodies would end up disappearing in particles of gold.

Yet, even without any corpses it wasn't hard to imagine what had taken place. They had all seen the pillar of flames shooting high in the sky. It was what brought them here in the first place.

''Naruto happened.'' She answered up getting their attention.

''Naruto? You mean the son of Lord Bael?'' She nodded. ''Damn… never would've expected that from a kid like him… I mean, I heard the stories being told about his strength and he did look quite excitement at the prospect of fighting but still, to single handedly kill of an entire force of Angels and so fast as well.'' He looked around and noticed the others of their group were a bit shaken as well. Despite being Devils, they usually kept themselves in the Underworld and this was their first exposure to a battle on this scale.

Serafall said nothing, her thoughts were with her friend whom she was concerned about. She was sure everyone had felt the malicious energy rolling off of him seconds before he shot off. It was pure evil.

Yes, they were Devils and their energy was dark but what she had felt coming from him was on a whole different level of dark. Just being close to him made you tremble as you could feel his desire to kill, maim and destroy whoever got in his way.

It was a big difference compared to he usually was which was more carefree with a welcoming aura surrounding him. Prompting others to want to speak or be around him.

What she and others had felt made them want to run away and hide from him in fear of standing in his way. So potent the aura was that others had went a different location as to not get in his way.

Unfortunately, she wasn't a stranger to his change which had happened soon after the death of his mother. His father not being there for him during his time in need had lasting effects.

After giving Naruto's work one last look over the group set off hoping to find him or anyone else.

Meanwhile, Naruto was soaring through the sky without a rush. His previous encounter with what he assumed were mere scouts had left a bad taste in his mouth which he tried to get rid of my taking his time traveling to where he could feel a lot of energy signatures belonging to both Angels and Devils, most likely a big battle was happening and he looked forward to taking part.

His speculations turned out to be true as not long thereafter he came upon the sight of a massive battle going on. What surprised him however where the black, feathery wings he could see. Wings that belonged to neither Angel or Devils but Fallen. He was curious about what they were doing here as this war had nothing to do with them as far as he knew at least. It was between Heaven and Hell. Or rather a grudge from the Satans..

Not to mention that their numbers were the lowest of the three factions which made him question what Azazel was thinking.

As he looked at the battlefield he spotted the long crimson hair belonging to his friend and slowly flew towards him. As he lowered himself he summoned a massive wall of fire stretching for what seemed to be miles along with it being several hundred feet high causing those that were high up in the sky to quickly move back.

''Yo!'' Naruto greeted his friend who had turned around to face him the moment the flames were summoned.

''Oh Naruto. It seems you have been.. busy.'' Sirzechs greeted them as he noticed his blood covered hair and hands.

''Yeah, I ran into some scouts and quickly got rid of them. They were disappointing really, didn't even put on a good fight.'' He ran his hand through his hair, unbothered by the blood in it.

''You killed an entire battalion?'' He noticed the surprise in his friend's voice.

He shrugged. ''Yeah though they were really weak. Like it actually upset me how pathetic they were.'' He chuckled. ''Didn't even realize it when I removed their hearts from their chests.'' He clenched his bloody fist.

Sirzechs chuckled nervously upon hearing that.

''By the way, what is up with those Fallen? Why are they here, I mean the last time I checked this has nothing to do with them.''

''I'm not sure of that myself. Anyway, can you get rid of those flames of yours? It's getting quite hot in here and I'm sure others will agree.'' Sirzechs gestured behind them at those who kept their distance from the heat.

Rolling his eyes he snapped his fingers, allowing the flames to die down till they were just flickering embers. ''I'm gonna meet Azazel. Perhaps he can provide an actual challenge instead of the rest of the fodder.'' Without waiting for a reply he jumped up, his wings once more coming into existence as he headed towards the only twelve winged Fallen alive.

* * *

''Oh my! The famed Naruto Bael himself comes to face me?'' A man said as he floated in mid-air, suspended by his twelve pitch black wings that came out of his back. He looked to be in his early twenties with black hair which had blond bangs and violet eyes like so many other Fallen.

''Yes. I hope you can prove to be an actual challenge unlike those others.'' Naruto spoke arrogantly, his eyes half-lidded as if the man was not even a threat. Something that wasn't true as he could feel the power the man had which was more than any other Fallen he had encountered. Probably what made him the leader of their faction.

Instead of getting annoyed by his arrogance Azazel merely smirked at his younger opponent. He had heard all sorts of information about the young Bael heir. From his unique bloodline to his enormous magic power which was said to have already surpassed some of the strongest beings. He, Sirzechs and Ajuka were said to be some of the major players of the war on the Devils side. Someone who should be eliminated if the opportunity presents itself as some had feared what will become of them when they get older.

However, where some would find themselves afraid after sensing the younger male's massive magic reserves Azazel only found himself shaking with excitement.

Apparently the boy was quite a monster when it came to fighting, a true Devil who enjoys the thrill of a fight. The fact that he was already covered in blood only seemed to back up those reports.

''So I guess you wish to fight, huh?'' Azazel said as he released his killing intent on the younger boy who smiled viciously in response.

''Yesss, let's see if you truly are worthy of your wings.'' He released his own aura and bloodlust that washed over the battlefield. Even Azazel was caught off guard at the potency of his aura which surpassed his own before he quickly collected himself and got ready.

Closing his eyes, Naruto stopped releasing his killing intent before opening them, showing a deadly glint mixed with excitement of what was about to happen.

As if there was some unseen signal both men shot towards another, meeting the other in the middle, fist against fist. After staying locked like that for longer than comfortable they disengaged before going back on the offense.

Their limbs were a blur as they dealt but also took damage.

Naruto felt a fist impact his cheek with the force to easily crater the ground. Yet, instead of grimacing in pain he kept up his smile as it was already healed and allowed the momentum to turn him around and giving him the opportunity to lash out with a spinning kick that was blocked though Azazel was sent a couple feet backwards from the force after crossing his arms before his chest.

A hiss left the Fallen as he had felt his bones creak beneath the force. Very impressive, Azazel mused, especially for someone as young as he was. He himself was millenia old but here a boy not even in his first century was matching him blow for blow.

It didn't help that his opponent showed no signs of damage as his Phenex blood was doing its work. It really wasn't fair that all these Devils had their unique abilities but they were stuck with the same ones they had when they were Angels.

''You're good.'' Naruto complimented the man. ''Haven't felt pain on this level in some time, a long time actually.'' He then clenched his first as his aura flared. ''But let's take this up a notch.'' Azazel wasn't able to form a response as the blond formed numerous magic circles behind him, each glowing briefly before firing forward several beams of pure Destruction that the man was forced to dodge.

He threw a few light spears of his own as he evaded his opponent's attack, cancelling out Naruto's when their attacks met.

Naruto clicked his tongue as he saw his attack being cancelled out by Azazel's. Had it been Sirzechs that used his attack, Naruto had no doubts he would've won the struggle for power as Sirzechs Power of Destruction was more potent than his.

It was something he had found out when they had sparred. Due to his unique bloodline each time he used either Pyrokinetics or Destruction by itself it wouldn't be able to match up to someone who could only use said power. But if he were to use his unique bloodline which was a mix between the two his attack would always come out on top. Unless of course the other would vastly overpower their own attack.

Due to being lost in his thoughts he missed Azazel forming another light spear, this one much more powerful than the others he had made and threw it towards him. His danger senses screamed at him and at the last second he was able to defend himself as his arm shot out and he grabbed the spear with his own hands.

Ignoring the burning sensation he spun around, spear still in his hand before releasing it right back at the Fallen who widened his eyes at the unexpected move. Dodging, Azazel watched as his own spear flew passed him and luckily didn't hit any of his own men.

As his own attack that had been returned sailed past him into the horizon. He was caught off guard by the loud explosion that followed along with the heavy gust of wind as it exploded in a pillar of light.

Luckily Naruto didn't attack him during that time and he allowed a small smirk to form upon noticing the blond's trembling hand. Despite him being a Phenex with high regeneration, Holy energy would still hurt them which was one of the reasons he was so surprised by his counter.

''Oh my… You sure are full of surprises aren't you Naruto-san? To take advantage of your advanced healing and do something no other Devil would've done.''

''Of course. You think something as insignificant as that would stop me? Don't be ridiculous, I haven't even gotten serious yet.'' To show he was not lying he flared his power, causing numerous heads to turn into their direction at the oppressive aura that washed over the battlefield if only for a few seconds.

"You still wish to continue?'' Naruto asked the older man.

Azazel nodded. Despite not showing it he was slightly nervous. That earlier flare of power was enough for him to know that when it comes down to pure reserves Naruto's were already larger than his own. But the one right now seemed to be even larger than the earlier one. Something that was quite concerning given that he was older by several millennia. He hoped that his years of experience could make up for the gap in power but was now having doubts.

''Very well then. It seems I will have to show why despite my young age they already fear me.''

* * *

Naruto chuckled darkly as he stared at the broken and bleeding form of Azazel who was laying on the ground in front of him, breathing heavily.

''Satisfied?'' Naruto asked mockingly as he looked at the man's violet eyes which stared at him with poorly concealed fear.

Below him, Azazel nodded weakly before coughing up more blood. Never in his life had he imagined himself being so outclassed. He was the leader of their faction yet a boy barely in his hundreds had utterly destroyed him.

How?

Even with all the information he had on him. Information which he thought would have prepared him, perhaps even give him the upper hand yet he still had lost the moment Naruto had gotten serious. His pure demonic energy had proven to be simply too much for him to handle.

As he stared up at what would appear to be his executioner Azazel couldn't help but lay the blame at himself. The blame of participating in the war.

'I wish i could feel a woman for one last time..' Were Azazel's thoughts as he could feel the temperature around him rising. No doubt for whatever he would use to finish him with and closed his eyes.

Only for nothing to happen.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to see Naruto's arm being stopped by none other than Sirzechs himself. While any other time he would've questioned what went through the crimson haired man's head he decided to keep quiet this time.

''Enough Naruto. We're being called back.'' Sirzechs said firmly.

Naruto glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye before smirking lightly as he lit his entire arm aflame. Sirzechs only narrowed his eyes as he coated his own arm in the Power of Destruction and increasing the grip he had on Naruto's arm.

Eventually what for Azazel felt was an eternity Naruto stopped and allowed Sirzechs to lower his arm. ''Very well.'' He looked down at Azazel, his eyes flashing between blue and red before he looked away. ''Till next time~'' He said way too cheery to the crow below before he kicked off.

''Why?'' Azazel asked once only Sirzechs was left.

The man said nothing for a moment before reaching in his pocket and retrieving a small vial. ''Here, I take it you know what these are?''

Azazel reached up and took the vial from his hand before bringing it to his mouth and downed it. Immediately he felt his wounds close up and was good to go aside from the small amount of blood he lost.

''It would do nobody any good if someone like you were taken out this early in the war. Don't mistake this as us being friends or anything. I only did it for Naruto's sake.'' Having said his piece wings sprouted out of Sirzechs' back before he too left.

Azazel stood there for a little bit longer, all by himself before slowly he began to chuckle. ''Naruto Bael huh… you truly are a monster.'' He said to himself as his eyes were focused on a different vial he was holding. This one held a couple of droplets of blood Azazel had managed to get during their fight.

He was going to use it to see what it was that made a monster such as him. There should be no way he should've been so out of his league during their fight. Him who could fight Ultimate-Class Devils with ease. Him who held twelve wings and lead an entire faction by himself.

After a while he stopped laughing and spared the vial one last glance before pocketing it away safely. Six pairs of wings came into existence as he headed towards their HQ.

* * *

Arriving back at their camp people parted as they noticed both the expression of annoyance he held along with the aura that surrounding him which promised pain for anyone who would attempt to speak with him.

Naruto scowled as he grumbled underneath his breath.

This close… He was this close!

He clenched his fist.

Fucking Sirzechs interrupting him just as he was about to erase the crow from existence.

Why did he stop him?

Wasn't killing your enemy the point of war?

''Aargh!'' He suddenly yelled in frustration before expelling a ring of fire from his body.

He was sure people would've cheered for him had he actually finished him off. After all Azazel is the strongest Fallen Angel and removing him from the board would've been a major blow to the point that they might've even retreated or even withdraw themselves in fear of more higher ranked members dying.

''You! Where's my tent?'' Naruto asked or rather demanded as he addressed one of the more important looking people that he could see.

''U-uhm it-it's over there.'' The man stammered slightly as his red eyes seemed to bore into his own before pointing to a small group of tents set up together. ''It's the second one on the right.''

Naruto grumbled some sort of thanks as he moved towards his tent.

Entering he immediately walked up to the futon that was there and allowed himself to fall down. The blood on his clothes and hands having gotten rid of during his little fight with Azazel. His clothes were still dirty however, something he didn't care about as he relaxed on the soft futon.

Not long after he had laid down the sound of footsteps alerted him of someone entering his tent. Opening a single eye his annoyance returned full force as he saw it was Sirzechs that had entered.

Catching him off guard, Naruto shot up from the futon before landing a haymaker right on Sirzechs' right cheek, sending the crimson haired man flying out of his tent and coming to a stop several dozen feet away.

''Ah Naruto…'' Sirzechs greeted as blood leaked down the side of his mouth before he slowly got up, wincing at the throbbing pain he felt from the hit.

Seeing Sirzechs flying out of the tent gained the attention of several Devils that were there including Ajuka and Serafall who came to see what it was about but didn't interfere.

''Tell me, why did you stop me from finishing him off?''

''I already to-''

''Stop lying to me!'' He interrupted him as the temperature in the area seemed to rise in response to his outburst. ''I was this close!'' He held his index and thumb a centimeter away from touching. ''Just one more attack and he would've been done and we would've gotten rid of one of the bigger threats in this war.''

He leveled him a glare.

''So tell me, why did you stop me from killing Azazel?''

At the mention of Azazel's name, several Devils muttered amongst themselves. Especially at the fact that Naruto was implying he could've killed the man if Sirzechs hadn't stopped him. Some looked at him with respect as Azazel was definitely not a pushover.

The man had several millennia of experience and twelve wings, indicating that he was Ultimate-Class if using Devil ranks. Aside from that they all knew that Azazel was capable of fighting Ultimate-Class Devils with ease. Using Holy energy every Fallen and Angel had which was a massive weakness to any Devil regardless of their strength, something Naruto had first hand experience with.

''Not going to answer?'' Naruto asked him before nodding to himself. ''I see… I'm heading back to my tent. Don't bother me or else.'' He leveled everyone present with a glare which promised pain before he swiftly turned around and walked back to his tent, not sparing anyone a second glance.''

The rest of his day went by without any interruptions. Nobody came by, not even his own family not that he minded that though as it was quite nice to just relax and not worry about anything.

* * *

Days went by as the three biblical factions continued to wage war against another.

Unfortunately for Naruto he wasn't able to fight against Azazel again as the man would be present in a different area each time he headed out.

Each faction suffered large losses. Something that showed as more and more tents stayed empty each time they would return. It was getting kind of repetitive for Naruto as each day he would get up, head out and kill off either Fallen or Angels depending on who he would run into and made quick work of them before heading back.

It was honestly boring him how easily he could kill. He also noticed his friends were concerned about him ever since his little clash with Sirzechs. They were getting quite unnerved at how casually he could kill and keep on going like nothing had happened. He shrugged off their concerns however as he had no interest in any of that.

A heavy blow was dealt to them -the Devils- as news reached them that two of the Satans had been killed in battle. Rumors said that Michael, heaven strongest after God himself did it but nothing was confirmed.

Currently Naruto could be seen floating in the sky. Casually incinerating a couple of two winged Angels who were stupid enough to think they stood a chance against him. Moving slightly from left to right to dodge light spears that were thrown at him.

He however wasn't even paying any attention.

For the past few days he was able to sense two enormous energy signatures. Easily surpassing anything he had sensed in his life. What got his attention though was that they were getting closer and closer each day to the point that weaker beings were already being affected by the power these two excluded.

Now though he felt it even stronger and couldn't help but feel his blood pumping through his veins. Whomever this was would be a true challenge for him. Not like that annoying crow Azazel who decided to stay away from him.

No, someone with this amount of power was worthy of seeing him go all-out. He only hoped they would get here fast as he wasn't sure if he could wait or seek out this power himself.

''**Raaaaaaargh''**

The fighting abruptly stopped as a loud roar that could be heard for dozens of miles gained everybody's attention.

Two dragons, each over a hundred feet in height crashed into the battlefield, uncaring of those their massive bodies crushed as they fought against another. They didn't pay any attention to anyone aside from the other dragon as they radiated a massive amount of power.

Slowly a large grin crept upon Naruto's lips as he easily recognized the two.

Ddraig and Albion the Two Heavenly Dragons capable of Gods and Satans if they wished.

Naruto kept on watching as the two dragons lay waste to their surrounding and chuckled at the weak attempts of both Angels and Fallen as they sent lightning spears at the pair which harmlessly bounced off of their scaled.

''Naruto!'' The sound of Sirzechs calling for him caused him to look away from the two beast and gazed upon the man who like him looked unharmed.

''Amazing huh? This is what I've been waiting for! This is the ultimate test. I doubt I will get another chance in my life to fight against either of those.'' He spoke with excitement dripping into his voice before looking at him. ''You're going to join in?''

Sirzechs looked at him before glancing at the two fighting dragons that continued to devastate the surroundings and nodding. ''Yes, I will in order to make sure none of our men will be killed.''

If Naruto could smile any wider he would've as he heard that. ''Very well, I look forward to seeing you fully release your power.'' He held his fist out towards him.

Sirzechs looked at the outstretched appendage before smiling at bumped against it with his own.

''Same here my friend, same here.'' With that said he watched as Naruto flew up high into the sky while he stayed on the ground.

Both Sirzechs and Naruto closed their eyes and concentrated on their demonic energy.

Then, without a warning both their power exploded out of their body.

The earth shook for miles and the fighting stopped as for the first time since the war both Devils let loose their full power.

Temperature rose to almost unbearable heights and slowly more and more members of each faction fell to their knees as a massive weight was suddenly dropped on their shoulders accompanied by a tremendous amount of killer intent which could be felt for miles.

Even the two Heavenly Dragons had stopped their fight as they were affected by their auras.

The temperature continued to rise as up in the sky Naruto released more and more crimson flames out of his body which went on for hundreds of feet in several directions to the point that it looked and felt like they were all in the presence of the sun itself. Suddenly the flames stopped expanding and instead withdrew themselves towards the owner -Naruto- who by now could no longer be seen as in his place was a ball of fire several dozen feet wide in diameter. Bael's famed Power of Destruction arched around it and despite being high up in the air, the grass on the ground around him began to burn and the rest turned into lava.

Down below on the ground Sirzechs could no longer be seen either as the power he released completely covered his form and in his place was a beam of red energy that reached up high in the sky. A beacon much like Naruto as the ground around him had cratered in several feet due to the immense pressure it was enduring. Slowly, just like Naruto he called his power back to him but didn't weaken in the slightest. The beam got smaller and smaller to the point that it had fully receded into his own body.

At that exact moment the miniature sun above them exploded as both Naruto and Sirzechs showed everyone their transformed form.

''**Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction!/Secret Art: Complete Transformation; Phoenix!''**

Both exclaimed at the same time as their transformation was complete.

High in the sky where Naruto used to be was now a being spoken of only in myths and legends themselves. Devils, Angels, Fallen and even the two Dragons looked at it in awe as they could feel the energy it was radiating surpassed any Devil they had met before.

It was a being made entirely out of crimson flames that flickered wildly yet controlled. Its majestic wings from left to right span over a hundred feet in diameter and sparked with red lightning. The bird threw its head back before letting loose a loud shriek which could be heard for miles.

The older Devils looked on in awe. Even a non sensor was able to sense the absolutely tremendous amounts of demonic energy that was being released from him. It was especially shocking when it was much more, several times at least, than the current Lucifer!

No doubts after this war over a change would be coming for the Bael Clan as Lord Bael was likely aware as well of his son's true power and may push him to take over for the Clan.

A safe distance away Azazel too watched the transformation he had undergone and was a mix between fear and awe.

Even when he had clashed with the younger man he had not shown this kind of power. Something he was quite glad for as he knew he would not stand a chance as even now the power he sensed was suffocating.

Similar thoughts went through their minds as they averted their attention to Sirzechs who by now could no longer be made out as a human or rather a Devil as in his place was what appeared to be a being made completely out of Destruction and floated a few inches above the ground.

It made for a fearsome sight as it looked like just floating energy which spread in all sorts of directions.

On an unseen signal Naruto flapped his wings before shooting towards both Dragons who were caught off guard by the speed he possessed and could do nothing but brace themselves as Naruto crashed into them. His unique bloodline managing to harm them as it destroyed their scales that could shrug off even Ultimate Class Devils and their attacks.

Sirzechs watched as Naruto tackled the white Dragon -Albion- into the ground leaving Ddraig standing. Wasting no time he moved. For everyone bar a few he seemingly disappeared. The only sign he moved was the destroyed ground he stood on as he appeared a few feet away from the red Dragon before unleashing a thick beam of Destruction which flew towards Ddraig who brought one of his wings in front of him to tank the blow.

''**Rgh!''** Ddraig grunted as much like his rival the attack managed to destroy his scales and harm him directly much to his shock as none other than Albion had managed to harm him.

The surrounding supernatural beings quickly retreated to safety as the heavy weight that previously pressed them down had disappeared and allowed them to move. Both for not wanting to get flattened by either Dragon and because they all knew that they stood no chance against either of the current fighters. Not to mention that they had noticed that Sirzechs current form was lashing out wildly showing that he wasn't completely in control of it.

As the attack died down Ddraig removed his wing before lashing out with his tail. Sirzechs quickly moved out of the way as the tail met the ground and subsequently shook the earth. Without any commands several magic circles formed above the crimson Dragon, each shooting down a concentrated beam of energy directly onto the Dragon's back.

Just as Ddraig was about to strike he lost footing as the ground shook once more. Both glanced to the side were they could see Albion wrestling with the still transformed Naruto. Disengaging from his opponent Naruto was about to fly up only for Albion to lash out with his maw in an attempt to bite him. He was shocked however as instead of biting into something solid his teeth went through his form allowing Naruto to fly up.

Shooting up in the sky Naruto came to a stop as he could no longer see his opponent but still sense him. Circling a couple times he released another loud shriek.

Down below both Dragons and Sirzechs waited as they heard the shriek. Their attention was focused upwards towards the clouds which began to glow much to their confusion. Then without any further warnings the clouds parted and they could see several balls of fire raining down towards them, each of them as big as Naruto's transformed state.

Both Dragons brought their wings up for cover whereas Sirzechs concentrated and a shield formed made purely out of Destruction.

***BOOM BOOM BOOM***

The earth shook continuously for the next minute as the trio were bombarded as Naruto continued his assault.

Eventually it stopped and an enormous dust cloud covered them.

Those who had retreated could only watch in awe at the battle currently taking place.

Monster. That's what Sirzechs and Naruto were as they looked at the two Devils fighting against two beings that could lay waste to Gods. Then again after their show of power some thought that if they wanted to both Sirzechs and Naruto were more than a match against several Gods.

Coming down Naruto watched as his attack had left several deep craters in the surrounding area. He noticed Sirzechs was alright while both Dragons sported several scorch marks.

''**Strong.'' **The voice of Ddraig boomed through the battlefield. **''You two are by far the strongest Devils alive. I can't remember the last time someone other than Albion has been able to hurt me.''**

''**Indeed, but I can tell you aren't used to that form are you?'' **Albion spoke to Naruto. **''Most likely due to this being your first time transforming in battle.''**

Naruto casually flapped his wings before he replied. ''You are indeed correct. I just wanted to see what my limits are as I have no interest in those fodder.'' He referred to the Angels and Fallen he had been fighting. ''I haven't felt so alive in a long time. The thrill of knowing that I could potentially die…'' He flared his power. ''I missed it!''

He began releasing more and more power as flames rose above him and focused on a concentrated point before it began to form a small ball which grew at an extremely fast rate.

''This will be it! My last attack before my transformation will die down!''

The miniature sun above him grew bigger and bigger as he pumped more power into it to the point that it was already several times larger than he himself was.

Sirzechs upon noticing Naruto's attack wisely retreated as he too felt like he was about to lose his current transformation and quickly blitzed to safety several miles away before slowly returning to his normal state and fell to his knees, panting hard.

While he regained his breath he kept his eyes on the still expanding sun and could feel the increase in temperature even at the distance he was now and quickly put up a barrier in front of him.

Finally, Naruto stopped feeding more energy to his attack which by now was a couple dozen times larger than himself and looked down at both Dragons who looked up at him with caution.

''This is the end!'' He yelled out before flying away from underneath the small sun he created.

''**Supernova!''** As his attack descended, Naruto flapped his wings as he quickly got as far away as he could. Halfway during his flight the flames dissipated and showed a battered Naruto who was unconscious and only clad in pants. His transformation having burned away any other article of clothing he wore.

As he crashed into the ground miles away he was unable to see what happened next as hundreds of barriers popped up in existence of varying strength. Behind them, they all watched the minituresun of flames continue its descend until eventually it made contact with both Dragons…

…

And the world was bathed in light.

* * *

End Chapter.

After this things will begin to change. You can take the chapters until now as a prologue of sorts.

I ended it here because I'm debating on the pairing, whether or not I'm keeping it the same or change it up as I've been getting into GBF and they have some top tier choices which I wouldn't mind playing around with as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

'Soft..' Naruto mused inwardly as he felt a pair of soft but nimble hands tending his unconscious body. ''Nhrg..'' A light grunt left his lips when the sensation of a wet towel wiping over his bare chest was felt. He tried to calm himself and go back to sleep for he was comfortable, very much so.

When said towel and subsequently the soft caress ended he tried to move, more like a shuffle but immediately bit down on his tongue to stop any scream from escaping as it was like every muscle in his body was on fire. A bit weird considered he was part Phenex, but the pain was even more than being hit by a light spear.

After calming down Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to close them quickly as the bright lights hit him. He did find that whatever it was he was lying on, he assumed a bed was comfortable, more so than his own surprisingly.

''Ghhr..'' Slowly but surely he managed to reposition himself more comfortable.

''Ah! You're awake!'' He didn't expect however for a feminine voice to reach his ears. He jolted upwards, and his lips parted to release a silent scream with his face scrunched up from the ridiculous amounts of pain he felt.

''Ah! Please don't move!'' The same voice said, though he could detect hints of concern in her tone. A pair of soft hands, the same one that had been tending him before, he mused, were placed on his chest as he was carefully pushed back so he was lying down once more. Strangely he felt no pain this time, instead a welcoming coldness washed over him which had him give a content hum.

''...Thank you.'' He spoke with a bit of a strain, partly due to a dry throat. Slowly Naruto turned his head to where he could feel the person was standing and slowly opening his eyes. ''..Beautiful.'' It left him as a whisper but he could see she heard him for her cheeks turned a deep red.

The person helping him was a young woman with peach pink hair pulled into twintails by a blue ribbon that reached past her shoulder with bangs covering her forehead. She had a heart shaped face, pale skin and delicate features coupled with two large and beautiful golden orbs that were her eyes that contained an emotion towards him he hadn't seen in quite some time.

She was wearing a rather interesting outfit. It definitely seemed to have taken its inspiration from Japan. He had never seen anything like it before but it looked really good on her. It was a dark blue top with detached sleeves of the same color and type. It was rather revealing given that her top covered just enough of her breast and the upper part of her thigh. What finished her look and made her more appealing in his eyes were the knee high socks that were the same blue as the rest of her outfit and revealing a bit of her bare thigh.

He wasn't lying when he had called her beautiful, going so far as to say that there were few if any that were as gorgeous as she was. In his opinion, that is.

'A Youkai?' He questioned himself upon spotting the orange fox ears on top of her head and the thick, bushy orange colored tail behind her.

''Erm.. Who uh, who are you and where am I, if I may ask?'' He sent her a kind smile as he asked her this.

''We're in Takama-ga-hara!'' She said rather joyfully. Her voice was pleasant to his ears. His eyes widened however at the location she told him they were. ''And I am Tamamo. Tamamo no Mae, Goshujin-sama~!'' Her introduction was accompanied by a beautiful smile which he couldn't help but blush. He did raise an eyebrow at how she addressed him.

''Hwuh?'' Naruto looked a bit confused. Goshujin-sama? He knew what it meant but not why she called him so. This was their first time meeting another, right? At least he thought so as he for sure would remember someone as pretty as her.

Suddenly Tamamo straightened herself, giving him a better look at her as a whole and didn't seem to have an issue with how he was checking her out. Quite the opposite really as she swooned that his eyes were on her.

''Please stay here Goshujin-sama~! I need to inform the person that brought you here that you're awake.'' While she spoke rather sweetly, there was a certain underlying tone to it that had him nod his head.

''Great!'' She chirped and clasped her hands together before she twirled around and made her way out of the room. His eyes unconsciously lingered on her behind. It was the tail, honest! Though he did take note that her footwear consisted on black okobo, the sound reached his ears even when she left his peripheral vision.

* * *

''So, you're the one my little Tamamo is completely enamored with?'' Naruto heard a new voice speak up. This one too was soft and feminine, but it held a certain authority to it Tamamo lacked.

He snapped his head towards the source, his eyes widened when he took in the woman standing at the doorway and staring back at him. It was actually what first got his attention, those orbs of gold similar to Tamamo's but also different. These looked more like two miniature suns and held warmth.

Long raven colored hair that was held in a bun with a couple strands on each side of her face. She was clad in an extravagant looking kimono that hugged her body and emphasised her pale skin which held an otherworldly glow to it.

Naruto wasn't sure what it was but just looking at her he could tell whomever she was, she was important. It likely had to do with the aura that surrounded her. He spotted Tamamo standing behind her only with her head slightly lowered. Scratch that earlier thought. He had somewhat of an idea who she was given her appearance and Tamamo informing him earlier that they were in Takama-ga-hara.

Though, it made him wonder why?

He recalled before leaving that Tamamo was bringing in the person responsible for him being here. Even as he racked his brain he couldn't find a reason as to why. How did they find him anyway as he remembered losing consciousness still in the air after the scuffle with the Heavenly Dragons.

''Stay calm.'' The woman spoke up once more as he complied. When she noticed his breathing had become more controlled she continued. ''Good. I welcome you, Naruto Bael to Takama-ga-hara, be honored for you are the first devil to step a foot inside. You may know who I am but I will introduce myself nonetheless. I am Amaterasu-Omikami, goddess of the sun and head of the Shinto Pantheon. Behind me stands Tamamo-no-Mae, my personal handmaiden who you've already met.''

''I- I see, nice to meet you Amaterasu..-sama?'' He was rather unsure about adding the suffix behind her name but did so just in case. Rather have it be not needed than unnecessarily offend her.

To his surprise however she merely waved her hand. ''Amaterasu is fine. There's no need for any suffix of sorts.''

''Oh.. Uhm, alright.. Well then Amaterasu, can you tell me why I'm here? It's not that I don't like it, rather be here than wherever I would've ended up but I don't see a reason as to why.. Last thing I remember were those two lizards before everything went dark.''

Both she and Tamamo gave him a funny look at how he called the Heavenly Dragons before answering him.

''I brought you here on the request of Tamamo-chan here.'' She saw his questioning look and elaborated further. ''You think the other pantheons and Factions are unaware of the war playing out? It's just that we're simply staying out of it. Not to mention that the enormous amount of power released by both Sirzechs and yourself did not go unnoticed. In fact, I'm sure every pantheon from Norse to Egyptian felt it. Tamamo here begged me to see what was happening the moment she sensed your energy skyrocket. Imagine our surprise when we saw two devils fighting against the two Heavenly Dragons capable of turning lesser pantheons into ashes!''

''Oh…'' He sheepishly scratched the back of his head before he perked up. ''Hold on! How exactly did you watch? I doubt you were present.''

''We watched from afar. Here to be exact. While we wish to stay out of it we're still curious for any potential threats in the future.''

''I guess I understand.'' He gave a nod. How could he not? He was sure his own faction would do the same if two other pantheons were to go at war with another. Not to mention that the whole reason this war was started was due to Lucifer and God having another spat. If worse comes to worse other pantheons might join in and pick a side. It could end up resulting in the destruction of the planet.

''But, what about Tamamo? The manner of how she addresses me speaks of familiarity but I don't remember ever meeting her.'' He sent an apologetic look towards the pink haired fox girl who looked sad for a moment before she was back to her cheerful self.

Amaterasu looked towards Tamamo, locking eyes before the former nodded and stepped back to allowing the pinkette to take a few steps forward.

''Do.. Do you really not remember me, Goshujin-sama?'' Tamamo tilted her head and the ears on top of her head twitched in response. ''Mou~.'' She pouted and Naruto fought down the urge to call her out on her cuteness as it would make him look rather foolish. ''You saved me several decades ago.''

Hearing that he furrowed his eyebrows in thought while looking at her and thinking back. He did recall saving someone but was it her? It really was a while ago. He remembered it being on one of his casual trips to the human world shortly when his mother had died. It was a young girl who appeared to be hunted, or at least he assumed such.

''_Where am I?'' He wondered as his eyes roamed around to see empty fields as far as the eye could see, illuminated by the full moon shining down upon the area._

_Wait, what was that he just spotted? _

_There, in the middle of one of the many fields his eyes caught sight of a small dot. His enhanced eyesight making out the outline of a person. Glancing around one more time he shrugged before he slowly lowered himself by lessening the air beneath his feet and began making his way over._

_As he got closer he could make out something that made it more than just a regular person as his eyes caught sight of the single, fluffy tail behind her and his eyes moved up and spotted the top of her ears that were peeking out of her hair. Peach pink, an interesting color he hadn't seen on someone before._

''_Uhm, hey?'' He called out as he stopped a couple feet away from her. He noticed her form stiffen and slowly turning around, his eyes meeting her tear stricken face as she looked at him. She was a young woman, a pretty one at that. Her large amber eyes so innocent yet filled with sorrow, something that made his heart ache at seeing her like that._

_She sniffed a couple times but didn't return his greeting as her eyes took in every subtle movement he made, even as tears were still running down her face._

_Taking his chance, he made himself look as unthreatening as possible while slowly walking towards her, once more making her freeze though she didn't attempt to attack him much to his relief._

_He sat down next to her and she didn't move away though she kept her eyes on him as the two sat there in silence. The only sounds being her occasional sniffs as he settled for watching the star filled sky._

_He stole a couple glances at her as her crying didn't seem to end. In an attempt to comfort her he slowly slid his hand over to hers before taking her hand in his own, noticing her brief freeze at the contact but she didn't pull back as he rubbed his thumb on her hand._

''_What's wrong?'' He asked her after a moment of silence, not removing her hand from his as something about her made him want to comfort her, to never see her cry like this again._

_Suddenly he himself froze, his head snapping to the east as he could sense an enormous amount of life signatures heading this way. There were so many that he'd thought it was some kind of an army._

_Suddenly and without a warning he slammed his hand against the ground next to him as a massive wall of flames shot up into the sky and surrounded the. She looked at him confused, even as the tears still trickled down her face._

''_I see…'' He muttered before facing the pinkette and gave her a warm smile. ''Please stay put. I'll be back soon, promise.'' He didn't give her a chance to respond as he shot forward, surprising her as he simply moved through the wall of flames that she took note didn't seem to burn the grassy plains around her. _

_It was hot, that much she could tell but they were controlled as well._

_Seconds later Tamamo felt the ground quake, while a bit panicked initially she calmed when nothing affected her. And just as he promised, moments later he was back looking unharmed. Only his outfit was a bit singed, she noted before he snapped his fingers and the dozens of meter high wall of flames was put out._

''_T-Thank you..''_

While he was reminiscing, both Tamamo and Amaterasu noticed his eyes darken and a scowl that formed on his face. It was probably the start of his descent into darkness. He was still affected by his mother's death and he'd admit that it had been a good way to get rid of excess anger. That night he had killed over five thousand men and the news of a massacre that had occurred was widespread throughout Feudal Japan.

''You do remember~.'' Tamamo's soft voice brought him out of the memories that belonged to a darker time.

''I guess I do. You're that girl I saved back then. A lot has happened these years so forgive me for not recognizing you.'' He sent her a soft smile that she returned. ''So that's why you're so affectionate towards me? Because I rescued you?'' His answer came in the form of a nod from the fox girl who moved to stand closer to the bed.

''And how did you end up here then?'' His eyes flickered over to Amaterasu who smiled warmly towards him. She too was grateful he had saved her before it was too late.

''She ended up here because she called out to me.'' The sun goddess answered him. ''That night when she was hunted she prayed for someone to save her. It was impressive to me, for it's Inari who usually handles anything Youkai related. Unfortunately though I received her plea a tad bit too late to help her myself.

Even so, once there I introduced myself to her and asked if she wanted to go with me. She graciously accepted my offer as she had nowhere to go and you were nowhere in sight. Since then she's been my most trusted handmaiden.''

Naruto turned towards Tamamo to see if that was true. He was caught off guard however by how she was staring at him. Her large orbs of molten gold were looking at him with such intensity. The emotions present threatened to overwhelm him. In fact, he found himself almost naked beneath those eyes and quickly looked away much to her sadness as she wondered if she had done something wrong.

'What's happening to me?' Naruto asked himself at how he was behaving. 'I've never felt this before.' It was usually him that made women swoon, even without putting in any effort he could make them blush. But now that the shoe was on the other foot he wasn't sure how to behave.

He then remembered something important and looked to Amaterasu who had an amused smile playing on her face. ''I-Is the war still going on? If so I need to go there. I, I'm an important-''

''Calm down Naruto-kun.'' She interrupted him, taking note of the displeased look on Tamamo's face at the prospect of him leaving. ''The war ended shortly after I brought you here and with the death of the Biblical God.''

A moment of silence reigned following her words.

''W- Wait what? Did you just say that God died?'' He ignored the wince upon mentioning said title. ''But how?!''

''I'm not sure about that. From what little I managed to catch was that God was weakened when he took part in the war. Even so he still managed to take Lucifer with him.''

''I see..'' He said rather softly. That was big news as with God dead and now Lucifer as well he doubted the Angels were still the strongest of the Big Three. Not to mention as it opened up quite a power vacuum. He silently berated himself for missing the only opportunity to test himself against the Biblical God. And while he knew he'd be outclassed given his fight with the Heavenly Dragons, it would've been the fight of his life.

Speaking of which..

''What happened to those two dragons? I mean, I passed out and doubt I did any lasting damage.'' He knew he was strong but those lizards were said to be on a whole different level.

Amaterasu sent him a calm but warm smile. ''Shortly after you passed out and I brought you here, God himself made his presence known on the battlefield. Even in his weakened state he managed to subdue both dragons and seal them into Sacred Gears, now waiting to reappear in a human. I should inform you however that whatever you and Sirzechs managed to do had a larger impact on those two given that it allowed God to catch them with their guard down. So you should be wary as I doubt neither of those two are happy with their situation when they resurface.''

''I understand. I didn't expect that but I doubt there's a human out there who can challenge me.''

''You shouldn't be so arrogant.'' She chided him. ''The Longinus Sacred Gear have earned their reputation. It just takes the right wielder to allow them to reach the heights to where they can contend with God-Class beings. It is safe to say that with their strength they're classified as Longinus Tier Sacred Gears.'' Amaterasu released a soft breath when she could see he was taking her words to the heart.

''Now that that's done. What are your plans next? You're free to stay here for as long as you wish to.''

Naruto hummed as he thought over his choices. Honestly, he had no issue staying here for the foreseeable future. He hadn't been plagued by any nightmares for as long as he's been here. Something he attributed to the strange but rather calming and welcoming aura coming from both Amaterasu and Tamamo.

It did make a difference. For unknown to anyone but himself he wasn't looking forward to living his immortal life in his current state.

His mother's death had hit him hard and changed him. She was the person he cherished the most and without her being there with him, there was no one to keep him in check. Unfortunately he doubted there was anyone capable of killing. His regeneration was ridiculously high due to his reserves being almost bottomless.

And so, if there was any chance he'd meet his hand it would've been at the hand of those two lizards. Of course he wasn't going down without a fight as that would just be disappointing himself.

But here, in the company of Tamamo he felt at ease. There was no longer a weird voice whispering in the back of his head.

Honestly, her aura kind of reminded him of his mother's in that it was capable of making him lower his guard even if she never intended for him to do so.

In the beginning a part of him was afraid though. Afraid of what she would do to him but a look into those eyes of her eased his fears as there was no doubt she would ever try anything of sorts. Not with the amount of adoration present in her golden orbs for him and only him.

''I…'' Tamamo looked at him with hope filled eyes which he tried his hardest to ignore as he instead locked eyes with the Goddess. ''I would like to stay here for a while if possible. Both to heal myself back to perfect and… to spend some time with Tamamo and get to know her.'' He mumbled the last part to himself but it was still heard by both women.

''Yes~!'' Tamamo chirped. ''Thank you goshujin-sama!'' Quicker than he expected Tamamo had moved closer to him and he felt her arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.

Naruto closed his eyes, basking in the warmth her body gave off. A small smile unseen to anyone but Amaterasu formed as he enjoyed the embrace he was receiving. The first one is several decades.

Amaterasu watched the two interact with a fond smile. She was happy for Tamamo. She had come to see the girl like something of a daughter to her. And to see that the person she was head over heels in love with willing to give her a chance was all that she could ask for.

After all, there were a fair share of men interested in her. Even those from different pantheons once they had laid their eyes on her beauty. She of course rejected each and every one for Tamamo always told her that her heart already belonged to someone else.

And honestly, she was kind of glad to see who the person was that managed to snare her heart as there were some suitors that had been rather insistant and knowing that he was capable of protecting her made her feel at ease. Not that she was harmless herself.

Oh no! Far from it since as Omikami and ruler of the Shinto, her control over her domain made Apollo and Ra pale in comparison.

Looking at the blond devil, Amaterasu noted his eyes were still closed while a soft smile played on his face. He did slowly bring an arm around her and pull her a bit closer which Tamamo welcomed. And while she was no empath, she didn't need to be to feel the happiness radiating from her as she too tried to meld their bodies together.

''Seeing as you are in good hands I'll be taking my leave.'' It was unsure for who her words were meant. Not that she got a response. Still, giving them one more look she slowly backed out of the room to leave those two alone. They did make a cute couple..

Once Amaterasu left the room, Naruto opened his eyes and glanced downwards looking at the top of her head where her orange fox ears rested. ''Tamamo?'' He called out her name softly only to not receive any reply. Focusing on her, he noticed her breathing had slowed down as her face was resting against his chest. Surprisingly she still had her arms locked behind his back as he realised she had fallen asleep. Most likely due to all that had happened and the overload of emotions that happened in such a short time.

Perhaps a bit faster than he would've liked but he quite honestly couldn't find himself to care as he carefully and with a smile leaned back until he was laying in bed again. Only this time with her asleep on his chest. Her single thick, bushy tail had stopped swaying in happiness and was resting to the side of them. Giving one last look at the peaceful and happy smile she wore he slowly closed his eyes as he too drifted off to sleep once more. Or at least a nap as he still felt a bit of fatigue.

Before his eyes closed, Naruto did wonder if this was going to be a new chapter in his life. And one he wouldn't have to walk through by himself.

* * *

Bleary orbs of gold slowly fluttered open as Tamamo found herself waking up.

She slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, stretching her arms above her head while releasing a yawn before bringing her hands down and rubbed at her somewhat drowsy eyes.

''Hrhm?'' A groan reached her two ears followed by two hands that were moving about. For a moment Tamamo was surprised until it hit her and all the sudden she had lost any traces of sleepiness and her expression quickly morphed into one of adoration as she gazed down on his form.

She had fallen asleep atop of her Goshujin-sama.

...Not to mention that she had shared a bed with him!

Her cheeks flushed lightly the longer she stared at him, especially when noticing that she was pretty much straddling him! She raised her hands to her chest and her rapidly beating heart when his eyelids slowly parted to reveal beautiful blue orbs that stared right at her.

''Oh, morning Tamamo.'' She almost passed out when he sent her a warm smile and his fingers lightly brushed against the fur of her tail.

''M-Morning, Goshujin-sama..'' She responded with a light stammer. ''Did.. Did you have a good sleep?''

He chuckled at her sudden shy nature and nodded his head. ''Of course. One of the best nights of sleep I had as long as I can remember. I have to thank you for that, it feels nice waking up not alone.''

Steam was almost escaping her from the heat coursing through her and she gave a small nod. ''A-Ah! I'm glad to hear that, Goshujin-sama. I enjoyed it as well.'' She muttered softly while wrapping her own tail in a hug and averting her gaze.

It was an adorable sight to his eyes. One thing did bother him, however.

''..Tamamo?''

''Mhm?'' She was still not looking at him.

''I'd like for you to call me by my name. It just feels weird to hear you address me as you do now.''

''B-But-''

''I won't accept otherwise. It feels more natural like so. I also like to hear my name roll of your tongue.'' He sent her a teasing smile and gave her legs that were on each side of him a soft squeeze.

She jumped as her eyes slowly slid back over to his own. ''Alright Naru..to.'' She said slowly as she almost misspoke. A radiant smile forming quickly after that as he nodded up at her.

Despite his attempt, Naruto couldn't help but return her smile as he watched the cheerful fox girl who was utterly smitten with him and while only having known her for a short while, she already held a large place in his heart. For she was so bright and happy it reminded him how he used to be before the death of his mother and he would do anything in his power to make sure this cheerfulness would never leave her.

Neither knew what caused it or how it happened as one moment they were smiling at another and next thing they knew was that Naruto had pulled her in a sudden embrace.

Tamamo felt her cheeks heat up as she returned the embrace with all her body. Her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent. Her tail came up from behind her before it moved towards him and coiled around both of them, pressing them further against each other.

Feeling Tamamo shuffle in his grasp he spoke up with a voice heavily laced with emotion which caught her off-guard. ''C-can we stay like this for a while? Th-this feels really nice… and I uh-'' He stopped speaking as he felt Tamamo's arms wrap around his back once more this time with more pressure that did nothing but calm his mind.

''Of course. I know you had a hard time but I am here to help you.'' She whispered softly while running her fingers through his surprisingly soft locks.

Amaterasu's arrival had the pair disengage though keeping a close proximity much to the latter's happiness.

The sun goddess herself couldn't keep her own smile from forming as she looked at the two. ''Morning you two. I can see you two are already growing close.'' She took note that he had one of Tamamo's hands in his own. ''Since you're up I invite you to join me as breakfast will be served soon. I also wish to speak a bit more with you, Naruto. Or do you need some more time to recover?''

The blond moved his body a bit before humming. ''While I do need some more time I can still converse without any issue. It's mainly my reserves which I feel are still low.''

''I'm glad to hear that. I'll be waiting then for you and Tamamo, you can ask her for directions if you need though it should not be hard to find.''

''Alright. We'll be there in a bit.'' He said to her as she took her leave and then turned towards his companion. ''Say, you happened to know where I can get something to wear.''

''Um..'' She looked cute as her face was scrunched up in thought. ''I think there's a kimono over here.'' She got up and walked up to a nearby cupboard. ''It's not much but when you got here your clothes were burned up.''

''Thanks!'' He took it as she held it out to him. ''Mind turn around though? While I wish to give us a try I do think this is moving a bit fast, no?''

''O-Of course!'' She complied while silently hiding her disappointment. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him naked given that she was in charge of taking care of him while he was here. And she most certainly liked what she had seen.

''You can look now.'' She heard him say and turned around as he was now clad in a rather simple kimono. He moved only to grunt and almost fall. Tamamo was quick to support him however and he mumbled out a soft thanks. ''Heh, it's definitely going to take me some more time to be a hundred percent. Lead the way Tamamo.'' As they left the room together.

* * *

End Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Nothing but pure amusement was reflected within Amaterasu's golden orbs as she watched the scene playing out before her.

They were seated at a table, a large, delicious and elaborate breakfast had been prepared on her orders and completely filled said table. She wasn't focused on the food, however. Instead her attention had been on Tamamo feeding Naruto, she was holding a small piece of fish inbetween chopsticks while tapping it against his lips.

''Say 'aaah' Naruto-sama.'' Tamamo asked of him, she smiled as he complied and parted his lips, allowing her to feed him. The fox girl was radiating joy as he hummed at the taste, making a mental note to remind herself what he liked and what he did not and prepare it herself next time.

It was a heartwarming scene for Amaterasu, to see the girl she had taken in be finally reunited with her savior. It was a bit surprising for her how fast they were moving but looking at those two she couldn't find herself to complain.

She already noticed Tamamo was now calling him by his name as opposed to the title she used the previous day. It was likely on his insistence which was good as it showed her he wasn't going to try and take advantage of the girl she had come to see as a daughter of sorts.

Naruto himself was an interesting case for her.

She, like so many others, had heard of three rising devils to keep an eye on. Their power dwarfing those of their peers and even older devils. And it had shown no signs of stopping any time soon.

Naruto Bael, Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth.

They were not even a century old and already their power had rose to heights unreachable to many.

When she had brought him here on Tamamo's insistence and looked him over she could feel the potent demonic energy coursing through him. Even when he was exhausted it was still dense. Though it was to be expected from someone capable of fighting not one but two of the Celestial Dragons and coming out alive, even damaging them while having done so.

No doubt his name and actions accompanied were spreading through the supernatural world. As the other factions were more than aware of what was playing out between the three Heavenly Factions to keep an eye on potential threats in the future.

It would be naive to assume that he was not high up their list if not at the top after his showing.

''Naruto,'' She finally addressed him, bringing his attention to her as he was about to take another bite from what Tamamo was feeding him.

''Mhm?'' He missed the pout Tamamo held as she was ignored.

''After breakfast I'd like to speak with you in my office. There are certain matters that need to be dealt with and are important.''

''Oh. Alright.. Just the two of us or?'' He gestured towards the girl beside him.

''Tamamo can come too, it's fine.''

He hummed with a nod before deciding to return the favor as he held his own chopsticks up and in front of Tamamo. She wasted no time leaning forward and _chomp~ _it was gone. A soft moan left her as it tasted even better from being fed by him. To her it amplified the taste at least by two.

Watching as the pair took turns, Amaterasu decided to dig in herself. At least she had something to watch while eating.

* * *

Shortly after they had breakfast, which given the time it had taken place and took was more of a brunch they headed to her office.

Naruto took some time to peer out of the large window behind Amaterasu. As far as he was able to see there was nothing but a blue sky and clouds. He knew Takama-ga-hara was said to be somewhere in the sky, connecting to earth with the bridge Ame-no-uki-hashi but the location has always been a mystery.

He had an inkling of suspicion that spatial manipulation of some sort was being used given that it was a lot bigger than he would've thought. He didn't mull over it for long however as he brought his attention towards the sun goddess who looked at him with her eyes narrowed upon seeing that he was looking somewhere else.

''Now that I got your attention, I want to discuss how we'll proceed from here. If you wish to stay here for some time, which is fine with me, I need to at least let your father know that you're alive and well. Last thing I want, and I think you as well is for them to worry and assume the worst if you don't show up. Not to mention that they may think we're holding you captive here.''

Naruto nodded in understanding, seeing where she was coming from as he idly patted Tamamo's tail that she had moved onto his lap.

''On the other hand, if you wish to leave I take it Tamamo will be going with you. In which case preparations need to be made as well. I myself prefer the former as while you two definitely make a lovely pair, I still wish to see you two interact a bit more before entrusting her to you. This is not to offend you but powerful men from other pantheons have shown interest in Tamamo, some a bit more unhealthy than others even after she rejected them.''

''Mmhm. I understand. To ease your worries I wasn't planning on heading back anytime soon. The reason is a bit personal however..''

Amaterasu could see he was being honest and so didn't push for more information and simply nodded. ''Alright. If you're planning on being here for some more days I'll make sure to prepare a different room. A proper one as the current one isn't for prolonged stays or used as an actual bedroom.''

''Fine with me. If the bed's as comfortable as the one in there I'm quite happy.''

A soft chuckle left her lips. ''It's even better, trust me. I also take it you'll be staying with him, Tamamo?''

A fervent nod came from the fox girl. ''I assumed so. While a part of me does think you two are going fast it's not hard to see that she would likely sneak in either way.'' The smirk Amaterasu noticed on her face answered that. ''This went much faster than I had thought. I'll have everything set up and make sure to send out a letter by the end of the day.''

Naruto agreed with her. ''Huh, not sure why we couldn't have done this during breakfast you know.''

''Ah, I didn't wish to interrupt. Watching you two interact was amusing.'' Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

''Sure. I guess it means we're free to leave?'' She sent him a nod and he lifted Tamamo's tail from his lap and got to his feet. ''Come Tamamo, maybe you can show me around some more.''

She was quick to comply and shot from her seat, wrapping her arms around his and coiling her tail around his waist as they bid her farewell in a respecting manner before leaving. After watching the two leave with a small smile Amaterasu called in a servant to prepare a new room for those two.

* * *

The days flew by quicker than Naruto imagined it would've as he enjoyed his time spent in Takama-ga-hara.

Slowly but surely he could feel his power returning to him. It was a slow process but understandable given how much demonic energy he had at full capacity.

It was rather interesting how it worked with the supernatural and their bodies.

One could fight for hours, or as long as their reserves allowed them to fight and as long as they wouldn't completely spend their energy a night's rest was all that you'd need before being back in top condition. But if you use up all your energy, even if you'd go from 98% previously to now 100%, it would replenish very slowly. Days even evident by the fact that Naruto still felt a decent amount missing.

Even with Tamamo helping by channeling her own energy into him it did not seem to make any visible difference. Interestingly enough to both himself, Tamamo and even Amaterasu his body did accept the foreign energy.

At least it helped the two get even closer to another than they already were. Naruto had become more accepting of the fact that Tamamo was genuinely and completely in love with him.

Even now they were outside, watching the star filled sky up above as his head was resting on her lap. Her nimble fingers softly combing through his blond locks. Naruto flickered his eyes from the sky to her face, Tamamo staring right back at him with that beautiful smile of hers.

In an act that surprised her Naruto without a warning sat up and lifted her in his own lap. She was really light, he now noticed. His arms came around her waist and held her close as he breathed in her scent. Tamamo herself welcomed his embrace as her head came to rest in the crook of his neck, her tail wagging with joy as she didn't want to let go.

''You know,'' He began while enjoying the sensation of her pressed against him, one hand straying away and moving to pet her fluffy tail. ''Of all that could happen, being here, with you underneath the stars in Takama-ga-hara of all places is not one I would've been able to imagine even just a month before. Yet, I already feel that this is right.''

Tamamo let out a soft hum as silence reigned. She was more than comfortable with just letting her current situation be. Her ears twitching in response to his petting as they tickled his chin and jaw.

She remained blissfully unaware of his current train of thoughts that were a bit more worrying.

Mainly about his father, the elders and his status as heir to the Bael Clan. After all, there was no doubt in his mind that they wanted him to marry some pureblooded devil, likely a woman of their choosing and fathering several pure blooded devils with his unique bloodline.

Even before the war there had been offers from almost every single pillar, either their current daughters or ones not even born yet. After his showing during the war he was sure they would want it as soon as possible as well to replenish the many that had fallen.

Naruto very, very much doubted, almost completely sure that they would be against him choosing Tamamo as the woman he wanted to spend his life with. While marriages between devils and non devils weren't unheard of, it usually didn't involve members of important families and when it came to those the Bael Clan was second to only Lucifer when it came to both power and influence.

The best situation if he'd leave it up to them was that he'd marry some woman of their choosing and Tamamo be allowed as his mistress. And to Naruto, who prided himself in making his own decisions and forging his own path that was not an option.

Not to mention that he couldn't do that to her. She was completely devoted to him and she deserved nothing but the same courtesy from him.

At least he knew he had major political power if worse came to worst. And, if somehow that wasn't enough there was no way they could compete in pure power.

Deciding he had enough of those thoughts he exhaled slowly as he tightened the grip he had around Tamamo's waist, getting a curious look from her which he responded with by sending her a small smile.

''Eep!'' Tamamo let out a cute yelp as Naruto without a warning let himself fall backwards and took her with her. She was now lying on top of him and while initially caught off guard she quickly made herself comfortable as her tail came up from beneath her legs which she hugged to herself.

Just looking at the adorable sight before him was enough to ease any worries he had. And while Naruto was completely calm and at peace, the Underworld was anything but as another war was on the verge of breaking out.

But he did not and would not know about that for some time.

* * *

''_Ooh~!_ That, ugh, that's the spot right there yes~.'' Naruto let out a loud groan as he felt his eyes roll back into their sockets. He was currently lying in bed face down without a shirt.

Tamamo was there with him as well, sitting on top of him, straddling his thighs as her hands worked him over in a massage that she had offered. And he was damn well glad he accepted, especially once she had started and began working on his tense muscles that made him notice that she knew what she was doing.

After all, earlier that day he had done some basic exercises which due to not having done any the past few days had left him sore all over. He had issues simply lying down and had needed her help.

Another hiss left his lips as Tamamo seemed to channel her energy to her hands which had turned really cold, a nice contrast as his muscled back was very warm to touch. ''You're really good at his you know~.'' He drawled as he could almost fall asleep, feeling certain knots being undone every now and then keeping him awake.

The fox girl basked in his praise while continuing her ministrations, channeling small amounts of magic energy to her fingertips as her hands glided over his back, simultaneously working his muscles and the spots that she couldn't reach with her hands.

She took joy in doing this to him. Feeling those compact muscles beneath her fingers was something she took delight in along with the sounds he made; the groans of relief whenever she'd hit a certain spot along with the compliments that came with it.

She wasn't sure how long she was working him over but when she finally felt his muscles less tense and devoid of any knots Tamamo noticed that his breathing had slowed down. An affectionate smile formed on her lips as she carefully lifted herself so she was no longer straddling him and laid herself down beside him.

She stared at the peaceful expression he wore with one of serenity.

Feeling a weight settle beside him, Naruto slowly turned his head before opening his eyes. Deep blue orbs met ones of molten gold that were looking at him with nothing but affection. Slowly he allowed a smile to form as he began moving his face closer to hers. He noted how her cheeks flushed the closer he got and how her breathing picked up in anticipation and the proximity between their faces.

Naruto himself wasn't doing much better as he lost himself in her beauty, she truly was perfect. Rays of light belonging to the moon were shining down through the window on her form, doing nothing but amplifying her beauty. And the longer he stared, the more lost he got in those smothering orbs of gold.

As he continued to move his face closer, her cheeks turned an even deeper pink before he surprised her as he pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Her lips were really soft, he noted as he pulled back.

Tamamo herself looked at his retreating face with shock.

It was quick. Very quick, a bit too quick for her liking, but she could still feel the lingering touch of his lips making contact with her own, the warmth that had spread through her at that moment. Her tongue came out and licked her own lips before a beautiful smile formed.

Did.. did this mean he accepted her?!

Naruto watched her smile, one so radiant and pure he was sure it could light up even the darkest of places and quell even the most evil souls.

Shifting himself so he was now also lying on his side, he placed his arms around her before pulling her close so her body was resting against his.

''You know,'' He began, his voice was surprisingly soft and made her tilt her head so she could look at him. ''Despite the short time I've known you I've come to really like you. I'm not sure exactly what it is about you that makes you so different but your presence just makes me feel at ease.'' One of his hands that he had on her waist moved upwards where he cupped her cheek. ''Once I'm back in shape and whatnot I think I'm going to travel and wonder if you'd want to go with me? I like you and would love to explore our relationship some more.''

Once those words had left his mouth he felt Tamamo bury her face into his chest while her own arms came and wrapped themselves in a tight embrace. ''Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!'' She exclaimed overjoyed and Naruto didn't have it in him to not return her hug along with the joy she was radiating and affecting him with how infectious it was.

''Hey, easy Tamamo, everything's okay.'' He said with a light chuckle as he was rubbing up and down her back before he shifted them so he was now on his back with her laying on top of him. Her fluffy tail was swishing around from her excitement before it suddenly stopped and moved to skillfully pull the covers over them.

''You're sleepy? I'm hwah~, as well.'' He asked her with a yawn of his own.

Tamamo nodded cutely as she made herself more comfortable on top of him.

''Goodnight Naruto-sama~.'' She murmured lovingly before closing her eyes.

''Goodnight to you as well, Tamamo..-chan.'' He returned, adding the affectionate suffix to her name. Whether she heard him or not he wasn't sure. He'd like to think she did given the soft squeeze she gave him as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

''Oh my! That's the famed Naruto Bael, huh?'' A feminine voice spoke to her companion as they both stood at the doorway and watched the sleeping pair.

''Mhm.'' Amaterasu affirmed. ''Indeed he is Inari.'' They really looked cute together. A large lump was beneath the sheets beside them with the tip of Tamamo's tail peeking out.

''He's handsome as well.. Such a shame Tamamo-chan seems to have her claws in him already.''

The sun goddess nodded. ''Correct. I'm glad to see he's reciprocating her feelings as they make such a cute pair. They've been so close the moment he woke up. She's the reason he's here and has even begged me to let her take care of him.''

''Ah, young love~.'' Inari let out a wistful sigh. ''Still, to think that he was the one that rescued her those years ago. I never would've expected that.''

''You're not the only one. At least I understand why she was so adamant on bringing him here now.'' She then turned to the goddess of foxes beside her, her expression turning more serious. ''By the way, have you heard anything from the Underworld, Inari? I've sent out a letter a few days ago but so far have not received a word whether or not it arrived.''

''I haven't.'' Inari shook her head, her long white tresses moving with her motions. ''The Underworld seems to be on lockdown ever since the war ended. I wasn't even able to reach my contacts.''

Amaterasu frowned upon hearing that before shaking her head, putting that information on hold as she asked her another question. ''I see. Why are you here if you don't mind me asking? You usually don't drop by without letting me know ahead of the time.''

''Oh, no specific reason really..'' Inari tried playing innocent but one look from her fellow goddess made her hang her head and grumble. ''Fine, you can say I came here to see him.'' She nudged her head to the blond still sleeping. ''Got a whole lot more than I came for though. Such a surprise to see the one that captured Tamamo's heart. Maybe now they stop sending out request for marriages as I noticed it had begun to trouble her.''

A hum came from the sun goddess before Inari spoke once more. ''Ah! Speaking of which, has the situation with the Greek pantheon escalated any further?'' She recalled the unhealthy interest from the God of War, Ares after having laid his eyes on her during a rather casual meeting. Even after Tamamo's polite decline they had kept on insisting, even using a potential alliance as a manner to get her to agree.

Amaterasu held her ground however as it was widely known how the Greek gods treated their women. Often nothing more than a pump and dump for their demigods or whenever they got bored of them. Tamamo definitely deserved to be treated better and she had finally made clear to them she was off limits with a show of power.

Of course the relationship between their pantheons suffered from her threat but it wasn't something to worry about too much. For while Zeus may proclaim himself as King of Olympus, it was known by any high ranking supernatural being that Hades was the most powerful Greek god.

A sudden groan from within the room grabbed both their attention. Looking inside, they saw the source being Naruto slowly waking up as his eyes fluttered open. Both Amaterasu and Inari watched as eyes immediately casted downwards to the adorable sight. He brought a hand up and scratched her behind her ears, watching as she scrunched up her face. A smile forming on his face, unknowingly mimicking Tamamo's own as her fingers were digging in his sides as if to find something to hold onto.

''You really are beautiful..'' The whispered words left his mouth as he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful right now.

''Oh my, you weren't kidding when you said they were totally into each other Ama~.'' Inari commented with a smirk as she nudged the woman beside her.

At the sound of a voice unrecognizable by him, Naruto's eyes snapped towards its source, his blue orbs meeting the sun goddess before flickering to the woman standing next to her and raising an eyebrow.

The woman was a tad bit shorter than Amaterasu and had long white or silver hair, he wasn't quite sure from this distance and with how the light was shining. Amber orbs more similar to Tamamo's as opposed to Amaterasu's. But what mainly got his attention were the two fox ears atop of her head along with the nine long white furred tails swaying behind her.

Focusing his senses a bit more on the newcomer, he noted that her aura was similar to Amaterasu's and taking this in account, coupled with where he was at, gave him a good guess as to who she was.

''Giving your appearance I take it you're Inari?'' His guess was met with a nod from the woman. He then glanced at Amaterasu who noticed this.

''She came by to meet you, Naruto-kun.''

Inari took the opportunity to enter the room, casually making her way over to where he lay with Tamamo, humming along the way while having his eyes on her.

The blond was getting somewhat uncomfortable beneath what felt to be her scrutinizing stare. He even turned to Amaterasu for help who simply smirked which almost made his eye twitch.

''Oh my~.'' She purred as she stood near the foot of the bed. ''Such power I sense within you. It's even larger than my own, impressive. So potent and wild, as if it would lash out of you any moment.'' Inari wetted her dry lips with her tongue as she stared at his muscled chest that was out to see and had Tamamo's head resting there. ''I'm a bit jealous of Tamamo right now. I wouldn't mind switching places~.'' She winked, making him blink as his cheeks gained a light pink hue both from her suggestive words and also hungry stare.

He was saved as Tamamo choose that moment to wake up. Lifting herself into a sitting position before yawning cutely as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the man beneath her. ''Morning Naruto-sama!''

''Morning to you as well, Tamamo.'' He returned her greeting and saw her tail rise and start to sway from side to side behind her. He glanced at Inari who was behind her and noticed that Tamamo's single tail was much thicker than hers.

Noticing his gaze briefly leaving her, the fox girl looked behind her before her eyes widened. ''I-Inari-sama!?''

''Mah, relax Tamamo. How many times have I told you to ease up with the whole 'sama' stuff, hm?'' The woman pouted as Tamamo looked a bit sheepish as she had started to play with her own tail.

''Anyway!'' Amaterasu clapped, once more making Tamamo look to see that the sun goddess was present as well. ''How about we let these two lovebirds alone for the moment so that they can refresh themselves as there are matters of importance that I need to talk with the both of you about.''

The pair blushed at her words while Inari complied as she made to leave, not before sending Naruto a wink who wasn't paying attention to her as his focus was on Tamamo who was currently straddling him.

The fox girl jumped when feeling his hands come to rest on her bare thighs, right above her socks she was still wearing. ''Heh, sorry Tamamo.'' He apologized with a light chuckle seeing her pout with blushing cheeks.

''Mou~!''

Naruto leaned up and surprised her as he lightly brushed his lips over hers, leaning back to meet her eyes that were oh so expressive. ''How about we get ourselves ready? I don't want to upset Amaterasu.'' He told her and she nodded as she quickly got off him. Her blush was still present and even more pronounced as she held her head down from the kiss that was way too short for her liking.

''Do you want me to wait her until you're done or…'' He trailed off but it appeared she knew what he was trying to imply.

''It's alright Naruto-sama. You can come as well.''

Giving her a thankful nod he got up as well and intertwined their fingers as he allowed her to lead him into the bathroom where they got themselves ready.

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
